Lucha Libre, bananas y algo más
by hansg543.t442
Summary: Aquí presentamos un crossover del Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: La Residencia del Mal y con Pokémon Gates de TheBarredOneOnceMore de DeviantArt. En este día, el equipo Hope se enteran de que habra un evento de lucha libre en el Post Town y deciden tomarse un día libre para disfrutar su día libre. ¿Que sorpresas les esperan?


Fue un día típico en el paraíso. La parte desértica de la tierra era suave y seca, mientras que la parte que cultivaba bayas y pasto era brillante y bello. Mientras tanto, en una colina cubierta de hierba cerca de su casa, Zippo y Snivy disfrutaban la paz y tranquilidad. Por extraño que parezca, Virizion se había unido a ellos, aunque estaba pastando en la hierba cercana y los observaba de vez en cuando. Por lo general, habría estado sola en la cima de la colina más alta de Post Town para sentar, pero hoy se sentía sola. Esperaba simplemente estar en compañía con Zippo, pero, por supuesto, Snivy solo _tenía_ que unirse al pikachu. Al legendario no le gustaba Snivy, por sus propios motivos.

Cuando el tipo del tipo planta y pelea comenzaba a masticar la hierba, el silencio le pareció bastante molesto. Se obligó a tragar la comida. Ella no pudo soportarlo más. Algo tenía que pasar!

"¿Zippo?" Virizion empezo.

"¿Si?" El pikachu respondió, pinchando sus largas orejas mientras la miraba. Tenía una sonrisa bien alegre en su rostro, lo cual era una buena señal. Su felicidad era contagiosa para el legendario.

"No quiero... ya sabes... ser una molestia-" el legendario arrastró su casco al suelo, "Pero ... ¿no vamos a hacer una misión hoy? No es que realmente me importe."

Zippo inclinó la cabeza, "No lo sé. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Snivy?"

El tipo de planta lo miró con un gran ojo marrón: "Bueno, estaba pensando que podríamos tomarnos un tiempo y relajarnos antes de hacer algo hoy. Hemos estado bastante ocupados últimamente".

Virizion resopló, "¿Ocupados? La vida de un equipo de rescate siempre es trabajador. Uh- No es algo que lo sepas."

El estómago de Snivy se revolvió un poco por dentro. Siempre pasaba por uno de los comentarios sarcásticos de Virizion. El tipo de planta, aunque era un líder en su casa en Pokepark, no tenía mucha experiencia en el equipo de rescate. Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo lo mejor posible y estaba mejorando en ser un líder. A pesar de querer decirle algo al legendario, Snivy contuvo su boca. Ella no quería animarla.

Zippo, por otro lado, bajó las orejas y miró al cielo pensando. "No pensé que un equipo de rescate estaría siempre tan ocupado. ¿Qué pasa si todos se cansan? Todos necesitamos descansar de vez en cuando, ¿verdad?"

Virizion no sabía qué decir. _Oh, Zippo. Eres demasiado joven para entenderlo…_

"¡Oye! ¡Eso parece un árbol!" Zippo de repente gritó, señalando hacia una nube que pasaba. Sus pensamientos profundos parecían haberse ido.

Snivy observó la nube pasar flotando. Apareció otra e intentó usar su imaginación. Fue díficil para ella. Ella no lo ha usado en mucho tiempo.

"¡Ese see parece a un Skitty!" Zippo gritó de nuevo.

_Parece uno, más o menos._ Pensó Snivy.

Virizion puso los ojos en blanco pero se obligó a acostarse. Respiró y miró a Zippo con cariño y luego a Snivy con disgusto. _Ugh... ¿por qué no puede ir a hacer otra cosa?_

"¡Hola chicos!" Una voz de muy lejos, les llamó. Snivy y Zippo se levantaron para ver quién era. Era Emonga, corriendo hacia ellos. Detrás de ella, Dunsparce, su mejor amiga, intentaba alcanzarla.

"¿Qué pasó, Emonga? ¿Jimmy está atrapado en un pozo?" Zippo preguntó.

"¡¿What?!" Emonga se detuvo frente a él, confundida, "¡No! ¡Algo GRANDE está sucediendo en Post Town esta noche!"

"¿De Verdad?" Virizion levantó la cabeza con interés. ¡Finalmente! ¡Algo para curar su aburrimiento!

"Sí..." Dunsparce fue hacia sus compañeros de equipo y se derrumbó junto a Emonga. "T-todos está realmente emocionado... al respecto..."

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Qué está pasando?!" Virizion dijo bruscamente.

"No pongas tus cuernos en un nudo." Emonga respondió de vuelta. Luego levantó un cartel. "Bueno, aparentemente, habrá algo llamado 'combate de lucha libre' en el centro del pueblo. No sé qué es. ¿Quizás algún tipo de nuevo arte de batalla?" Ella le entrega el cartel a Zippo.

El pikachu lo lee, luego lo vuelve a leer y, por si acaso, lo lee una vez más. "Loo-cha-door... ¿Qué es eso?"

Todos se encogieron de hombros, aunque Snivy, siendo un peleadora experta, estaba muy intrigado. _¿Me pregunto si podría aprender una o dos cosas mirandolo?_ Ella pensó.

"Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir!" Virizion declaró en voz alta.

"Odio decir esto, per ... estoy de acuerdo." Emonga dijo, como si en realidad fuera físicamente dolorida de admitirlo." Nunca pasa nada en este pueblo. También podría tener un poco de emoción."

"¡Yes!" Dunsparce saltó de alegría. "¡Y tal vez podamos conocer a los luchadores! Espero que sean agradables…"

Virizion sonrió y cerró los ojos. "Casi siento pena por querer ir. Los luchadores estarán tan encantados conmigo que probablemente no podrán concentrarse".

Emonga puso los ojos en blanco. Dunsparce, ya enamorado de Virizion, se sonrojó y asintió.

Zippo se levantó de un salto. "¡Entonces está decidido! ¡Iremos a ver a los loochadoor's esta noche! ¡Les traerá una gran cubeta llena de bayas!"

Snivy puso su mano en su barbilla pensativamente, "Si hoy estuviéramos en una misión, probablemente perderíamos este evento-"

"¡Entonces no iremos a uno hoy!" Virizion chilló. "¡Preparémonos para esta noche!"

Snivy dio una expresión aburrida. Por supuesto, Virizion cambiaría de opinión sobre lo mismo de lo que se quejaba si fuera idea suya.

Zippo levantó la pata. "¡Espera! ¿Qué pasa si vamos a ver quién está en la pueblo ahora mismo? ¡Quizás podamos encontrarnos con los combatientes!¡Podemos darles una GRAN bienvenida!"

Emonga y Dunsparce se miraron y luego se volvieron hacia Zippo.

"No veo por qué no." Emonga dijo. "Sin embargo, hay muchos Pokémon allí".

"¡Las multitudes allí son ENORMES!" Dunsparce se estremeció un poco.

Zippo se levantó de un salto emocionado. "¡Esto va a ser TAN DIVERTIDO! ¡Come on guys!"

Y con eso, todo el Equipo Hope corrió tras el emocionado pikachu, ansioso y un poco nervioso, con quien se encontrarían.

* * *

En el Post Town, varios Pokémon estaban preparando el ring y las gradas para el evento de lucha de esta noche. Todos estaban viendo cómo trabajaban los Pokémon aquí, otros caminaban y otros no se preocupan por esto. Este evento ayudó a que diferentes Pokémon de otros lugares, visiten aquí y vengan a ver el evento para esta noche.

La prueba de aquello, eran tres Pokémon que nunca antes habían estado aquí. Los Pokémon eran Cubone, Deino y Snivy. Aunque era necesario resaltar que este Snivy, no era lo mismo del paraíso, ya que era un chico y más joven que ella. Este Snivy es un joven chico que sueña con crear un equipo de rescate desde el incidente de su pasado. Pero ahora ellos vienen aquí con su lugar para divertirse en el evento de lucha libre.

En este momento están platicando de algo no especial. Estaban tranquilos y disfrutando de la paz por aquí, excepto uno.

"(Odio hablar en inglés)." Dijo Cubone en español, mientras comía un plátano.

Los tres provenían de un lugar muy distante que hablaba español, pero cuando estaban en la escuela, sus maestros les enseñaron a hablar inglés si existe la causa de viajar tan lejos de su región y comunicarse con ellos. Así que no tuvieron problemas para hablar con los Pokémon que vivían en este lugar. Pero a Cubone no le gustaba hablar ese idioma, porque para él es más fácil hablar su idioma de su tierra natal.

Este problema no era para Snivy y Deino, que estaban tranquilos. "(Olvídalo, Cubone)." Dijo Snivy. "(Trata de disfrutar el lugar)."

"(¿Lo disfrutas? Esta ciudad es tan pequeña en comparación con nuestro pueblo. No hay nada bueno aquí)".

"(¿Qué pasa con la comida?)" Preguntó Deino. "(La comida de aquí es realmente deliciosa.)"

A pesar de que es un Pokémon tonto, tenía un buen punto aquí.

"(De acuerdo, la comida de aquí es realmente buena. ¿Pero el resto de la ciudad?)" Preguntó Cubone.

Deino, en ese momento, pensó en eso. Pero parece que no pensaba en más cosas del Post Town. No piensa detalladamente.

"(No sé.)" Respondió él.

"(Es porque acabamos de comer en el lugar de Swanna.)" Dijo Snivy. "(Solo dale tiempo y te empezara a gustar.)"

"(Es fácil para usted decirlo.)" Dijo Cubone. "(Estás acostumbrado a visitar lugares como este Snivy o debería decir 'Hoja Cortante'.)"

Snivy en secreto es el luchador Hoja Cortante. Es uno de los luchadores que vino a luchar en Post Town. Su larga carrera, visitó diferentes lugares para luchar en varios eventos de lucha libre, luchando con los mejores luchadores Pokémon. Así que él está acostumbrado a visitar lugares como este y disfrutar mientras puede.

En este momento, él no está aquí como luchador. Ahora es un Pokémon normal hasta el evento.

"(Tienes razón. Si no querias viajar aquí o hablar este idioma, ¿por qué viniste con nosotros en primer lugar?)" Preguntó él.

"(¿Decir no al evento y la comida gratis? No soy un idiota, sin ofender a cierto Pokémon que no quiero decir quién es, pero está aquí)".

Deino, miro a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar ese Pokémon tonto que menciono Cubone. Pero la verdad es que Cubone se refería a él.

"(¿Quién es ese Pokémon?)", Preguntó.

"(Estoy bastante seguro de que lo conoces.)" Dijo Cubone.

"(¿De Verdad?)"

"(Sí, especialmente cuando estás frente a tu reflejo.)"

Deino, intenta pensar si vio el Pokémon en su reflejo. Pero no pudo ubicar el 'Pokémon' al que Cubone se refirió.

"(¿Quién será ese Pokémon?)"

Snivy, no le gustó que su amigo estuviera jugando juegos de metales con Deino que nunca gana.

"(Cubone, es mejor que te detengas.)" Dijo Snivy, serio. "(Su madre está aquí y sabes lo que hace cuando alguien se mete con su hijo)."

La madre de Deino, trajo a su hijo y sus amigos a este lugar, volando para ser específicos. Otro detalle sobre ella, ella era muy fuerte y muy protectora con su hijo. Entonces, si alguien lo lastima, ese Pokémon cometería un gran error.

"(Ella está en el lugar de Swanna, no me hará nada.)" Dijo Cubone.

"(No estés tan seguro, amigo mío. Te trajo aquí y te dejaría aquí.)"

Cubone, no respondió eso. Se alejaría de esto como siempre cuando estaba en problemas. Pero entonces, pensó en otra cosa.

"(Por cierto, ¿dónde están Buneary y Vulpix?)" Preguntó Cubone "(Deberían estar aquí ahora mismo.)"

Estos tres no fueron los únicos que vinieron aquí, dos chicas del mismo pueblo y de la misma escuela, también vinieron con ellas para el evento. Cuando terminaron de comer. Buneary y Vulpix, decidieron explorar todo el pueblo para matar el tiempo. Pero ya deberían terminar de explorar el pueblo.

"(Una vez que lo dijiste, tienes razón.)" Dijo Snivy. "(¿Dónde están?)"

"(Están allí)" Dijo Deino, señalando a las chicas.

Snivy y Cubone, miran en la dirección que apuntó su amigo. Vieron a Buneary y Vulpix venir hacia donde están los tres Pokémon.

"(¡Hola, muchachos!") Dijo Buneary, muy feliz.

"(¡Hola, chicas!)" Dijo Snivy, feliz de verlos. Más feliz de ver a Buneary que a Vulpix. "(¿Cómo estuvo todo el Post Town?)"

Antes de Buneary, podría decirlo, Vulpix la interrumpió.

"(Muy mal.)" Dijo Vulpix, enojado. "(Este lugar es muy pequeño y aburrido. No debería venir aquí con todos ustedes.)"

Eso hace que Snivy se enoje mucho con ella por insultar al pueblo. A pesar de que este lugar es pequeño, Vulpix no tenía derecho a decir cosas malas sobre el lugar. Pero no debería sorprenderse.

Vulpix es una chica que piensa que su tiempo es valioso y espera que nadie le diga qué hacer. Pero Buneary es diferente a ella, ya que es abierta en mente y abierta a todos. Ella quiere ser feliz y pasar un buen rato con sus amigos.

"(Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?") Preguntó Snivy, todavía enojado con ella.

"(¡¿Crees que me gusto la idea en primer lugar? ¡¿Venir aquí para ver un evento de lucha desde muy lejos?! Buneary, me insistió y sabes que no se detendrá hasta que diga un sí!)"

Cuando Snivy, le preguntó a Buneary, quería invitar a un amigo al evento. Tenía que haber adivinado que su elección era Vulpix en primer lugar. Le guste o no, ella era su amiga y él respeta la decisión de Buneary.

"(Vamos, Vulpix!)" Dijo Buneary. "(¡Trata de disfrutar todo esto!)"

"(Lo que sea.)" Dijo ell, molesta. "(Espero quedarme dormidq durante el evento.)"

En ese momento, Cubone terminó su plátano y tiró la cáscara de plátano al suelo. Snivy, inmediatamente notó eso y miró a su amigo.

"(Oye, ve a esa cáscara de plátano y recógela.)" Dijo Snivy.

"(¿Por qué haría eso?)" Preguntó Cubone.

"(Porque lo lanzaste en primer lugar. ¿Sabes qué sucede cuando alguien pisa una cáscara de plátano?)"

"(Sí, ese Pokémon se caería. Pero solo los idiotas caen con una cáscara de plátano.)"

"(¿Yo qué?)" Preguntó Deino, pensando que Cubone estaba hablando de él.

"Ni hablar." Dijo Cubone.

En ese momento, Zippo estaba corriendo hacia Post Town y pisó accidentalmente la cáscara de plátano, lo que lo hizo caer al suelo. El grupo lo vio claramente y causó que Snivy se enojara.

"(¡¿Qué te dije?!)" Dijo Snivy, enojado. "(Buneary, ayúdame a levantarlo.)"

"(¡Muy bien!") Dijo Buneary y ambos fueron a ayudar al Pikachu.

Ambos no se tuvieron muchos problemas para ayudarlo. Snivy, notó que era un poco más joven que él y el resto de sus amigos. Pero no tan joven.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Snivy, en inglés.

Zippo se congeló cuando el mareo se arremolinaba dentro de su cabeza. Cuando recuperó la conciencia, miró a Snivy durante unos segundos.

"... ¿Snivy? ¿Qué pasó con tu voz?" Saltó del suelo y se puso de pie sin problemas, como si nunca hubiera resbalado. "¡Espera, te ves diferente! ¿Eres uno de sus parientes?" Preguntó con emoción, sus ojos brillantes.

Snivy estaba confundido como Buneary sobre esto. Conoció a algunos Pikachu en el pasado, pero está bastante seguro de que nunca lo conoció en toda su vida y bastante seguro de que el otro Snivy que mencionó, no eran familiares.

"Disculpe, pero creo que estás con un malentendido." dijo Snivy. "No estoy relacionado con ese Snivy al que te refieres".

"Espera, ¿no eres su pariente?"

"No lo sé." Dijo Buneary y miró a su amigo. "¿Tienes un pariente que vive en este pueblo?"

"La última vez que revisé. No."

"Confirmado. Él no es su pariente."

Justo cuando Zippo estaba hablando con Snivy, el resto del Equipo Hope lo había alcanzado. Mientras el grupo notó la llegada de ellos, fueron hacia Snivy, Buneary y Zippo.

Virizion se detuvo en seco. El aire salió de sus fosas nasales. "¡Estoy viendo doble!"

"¿Qué?" Emonga miró al legendario con evidente molestia, luego miró en dirección a Zippo. "Oh. Otro snivy". Ella dijo casualmente.

El Snivy masculino vio el snivy del que hablaba el Pikachu. Ella se veía un poco diferente del resto de su especie. Solo un poco.

"Definitivamente no." Dijo él a Buneary y Zippo.

Snivy, que se había detenido en seco, miró a Zippo, al snivy masculino y al otro pokemon a su alrededor. De repente, su cola se marchitó y quería desesperadamente esconderse, pero se obligó a quedarse donde estaba.

Virizion la fulminó con la mirada por despecho y le preguntó con rudeza. "¿Es primo tuyo?"

Snivy la miró, sobresaltada por su ansiedad, "N-No." Luego evitó el contacto visual, "Solo porque somos de la misma especie no significa que estemos relacionados".

Virizion notó el nerviosismo de la serpiente. "Oh". Ella sonrió y luego saludó en voz alta."¡Hola! ¡Hola!~" trotó con confianza hacia el snivy masculino y sus amigos, haciendo un espectáculo de ella y su equipo.

Snivy quiso encogerse. Luego entró en pánico internamente cuando Emonga y Dunsparce siguieron al legendario hacia los extraños. _¡Un líder no... se pone nerviosa...!_

Haciendo todo lo posible para reunir el coraje, Snivy se obligó a seguir adelante.

El Snivy masculino notó que la Snivy femenina estaba actuando de manera extraña. Pero pensó que eso no era gran cosa. Miró el resto de lo que parece el grupo de amigos Zippo. Sospechaba que fueron aquí para el evento de lucha libre.

"¿Son tus amigos?" Preguntó Buneary.

Zippo miró a Buneary y luego se dio la vuelta. Su cola se disparó con alegría y se volvió hacia Snivy y el tipo normal. "¡Sí!" Se volvió hacia sus amigos. "¡Vamos, muchachos! ¡Vamos a presentarnos!"

Mientras tanto, el resto de los amigos de Buneary, vieron a este grupo de Pokémon caminando hacia ellos.

Entonces Deino, miró a Cubone y Vulpix. "(¿Deberíamos ir también?)"

"(Sí.)" Afirmó Cubone. "(Probablemente Buneary quiere que nos reunamos con ellos.)" También miró a Vulpix. "(Todos nosotros.)"

Vulpix no quería conocer nuevos Pokémon, pero probablemente Buneary, insistiría en que se presentara a ellos. Sin una opción, ella junto a Cubone y Deino fueron a ellos.

De repente, sin previo aviso, el pikachu tomó la mano de Snivy y la sacudió de una manera amistosa. "¡Hola! ¡Soy Zippo! ¡Es bueno conocerte!" Luego sacudió la pata de Buneary y dijo lo mismo.

Snivy y Buneary, les gustó la actitud de los Pikachu. No hay muchos Pokémon como él. Así que no se enojó por lo que dijo el Pikachu.

"¡Es todo mío!" Dijo Buneary.

Emonga, con su habitual cara seria, hizo un pequeño saludo con su pata. "Hola, Emonga."

"Um... ¡soy Dunsparce!" El tipo normal intervino mientras se abría camino.

Virizion hizo un saludo dramático con su cabeza mientras miraba a Buneary y Snivy, sonriendo. "Soy Virizion. Sí. iLa/i Virizion. Probablemente hayas oído hablar de mí."

"No." Deino simple respondió.

Virizion frunció el ceño ante eso.

Dunsparce miró al legendario con admiración. Pero él no era el único, Buneary estaba más que impresionada.

Emonga puso los ojos en blanco. "Sí. Es difícil pasar por alto tu ego".

Virizion miró a la ardilla. "Al menos tengo dignidad con los invitados".

"Ugh..." El tipo volador eléctrico rodó los ojos una vez más, azotando la cola con molestia.

Entonces Buneary caminó hacia el legendario Pokémon. Para ella, quería conocer a un Pokémon legendario una vez en su vida. Ella escucha lo asombrosos y poderosos que son, incluso escucho historias increíbles sobre ellos. Fue un gran momento para ella.

"¿Realmente eres Virizion?" ¡¿El Pokémon legendario?!" Preguntó Buneary, con mucha adrenalina.

"Sí, lo soy." Virizion parecía muy complacido.

Buneary, comenzó a examinar a Virizion, evadiendo su espacio personal y comenzó a hacer preguntas. Eso incomoda al Pokémon legendario. Emonga disfruta eso.

Mientras tanto, la Snivy femenina estaba mirando nerviosamente, internamente en pánico sobre qué hacer a continuación.

Zippo se dio cuenta de esto y caminó a su lado. "¡Y esta es Snivy! ¡Ella es mi mejor amiga!"

La serpiente de tipo planta se sintió un poco menos nerviosa con Zippo cerca, así que saludó con la mano. "Hola."

El pikachu luego saltó frente a sus amigos y anunció dramáticamente. "¡And we're Team Hope!"

El otro grupo no parece muy sorprendido por esa revelación. Ellos ya saben de ellos cuando estaban comiendo. El Snivy masculino, pensó que debería darse cuenta de eso cuando vio el Pikachu y la mención de la Snivy femenina.

"Entonces es nuestro turno de hacer nuestra presentación." Dijo Buneary, deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo con Virizion. "El tipo genial es Snivy."

"Encantado de conocerlos." Dijo Snivy, muy feliz.

_¿Dos snivy llamados Snivy?_ Pensó Emonga, sus orejas apuntando hacia atrás. _Esto no será confuso..._

"Este gruñón es Cubone". En ese momento se sintió insultado, porque hay otro Pokémon gruñona. Entonces decidió ignorarla.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Cubone, normal.

"La amiga elegante es Vulpix."

Ella no dijo una palabra y estaba a poca distancia de ambos grupos. No le gustaba conocer a estos nuevos Pokémon, porque no está interesada en ellos.

El equipo Hope la miró. Ninguno de ellos había visto un vulpix aloliano antes. Virizion miró al tipo de hielo con un toque de celos.

"El pequeño tonto es Deino."

"¡Hola!" Dijo Deino.

"¡Y yo soy Buneary! ¡Y somos un grupo de amigos de un pueblo muy, muy lejano para visitar este pueblo!" Dijo ella, imitando a Zippo y terminó la presentación.

"¿Debes estar aquí para ver los combates de lucha libre?" Snivy preguntó. Todo el tiempo ella estaba tomando nota de estos recién llegados en su cabeza. Por lo que podía ver hasta ahora, Buneary estaba muy alegre, lo que la tranquiliza. Sin embargo, el snivy masculino era un poco más difícil de leer, pero no tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre él. Sin embargo, a pesar de su nerviosismo con los hombres, se mantuvo alerta y con precaución.

"Exacto." El otro Snivy, lo afirmó. "Organizamos y con la ayuda de Hydreigon-."

"¡Ella es mi mamá!" Dijo Deino, muy orgullosa de ella.

"Sí, lo es. La madre de Deino nos transportó al Post Town. Personalmente, sé mucho sobre la lucha libre y soy un gran fan."

_Además que es un luchador_. Cubone pensó sobre secreto de su amigo.

En ese momento, de repente, un recuerdo de su sueño. ¡una Munna huyendo de una aterrador Hydreigon, que estaba lista para atacar al pobre tipo psíquico! ¿Había tenido éxito?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, intentando olvidarlo. ¡Este no era el momento para eso ahora! Aún así... un hidreigón en el área la hizo sentir un poco preocupada.

Emonga volvió a levantar las orejas, mirando al Snivy masculin. "¡Oh yeah! Entonces, tengo que preguntar... ¿qué es la lucha libre?"

"¿Es como combatir?" Dunsparce preguntó.

"¿Y qué es un loochador?" Zippo preguntó con ojos grandes y curiosos.

Con esa pregunta en el aire, Snivy miró hacia el centro del pueblo, también curiosa. Los Pokémon que nunca había visto antes estaban creando una especie ring de lucha. Ella pensó que eso tenía algo que ver con esta cosa de la lucha libre.

Luego, con todas las preguntas, el Snivy masculino decidió explicarlo todo lo que sabía sobre la lucha libre.

"Primero que nada, es luchador, no loochadoor." Dijo Snivy. .Segundo, sí es como combatir, pero diferente".

"Es una batalla en la que el luchador Pokémon usa un estilo diferente de lucha que no se usa normalmente en la batalla Pokémon tradicional. Es porque utilizan diferentes movimientos, ataques y maniobras, especialmente aprovechando las cuerdas y las esquinas del cuadrilátero." Dijo él mientras señalaba el ring.

"El cuadrilátero es donde los luchadores o luchadores luchando entre sí hasta que uno de ellos pierda por la cuenta de tres o se rinda por sumisión".

"La lucha libre fue creada por los Hawlucha, que ganó mucha popularidad. En poco tiempo, a los Pokémon les empezó a gustar esta forma de lucha y comenzaron a aprenderla. Esto dio inicio a nuevos estilo de lucha de acuerdo con la habilidad y el tamaño. No solo eso, también algunos Pokémon, comenzaron a usar máscaras y trajes para crear un personaje misterioso que nadie sabe quién es realmente. Un ejemplo es el famoso luchador, Pikachu Libre."

Los ojos de Zippo se abrieron. "¡Oh!" Saber que un pikachu podía luchar despertó su imaginación.

"Está bien... suena interesante." Emonga dijo, prestando mucha más atención ahora.

Snivy asimiló toda esta información y volvió a mirar el ring de lucha. "¿Diferente a las batallas regulares?" Ella cerró los ojos, pensativa. "¿Es fácil de aprender?" Añadió a si misma en voz baja.

"Bueno, no es como aprenderlo en horas o días, pero lleva bastante tiempo." Aclaró el Snivy masculino.

"Está bien..." Dijo Virizion al Snivy masculino, apenas impresionada. "Entonces, ¿qué tipo de movimientos usan estos Pokémon en la lucha, eh?"

Snivy miró al otro snivy, esperando su respuesta.

"No puedo decir con certeza todos los movimientos". Dijo él, tratando de ocultar su conocimiento por miedo en el evento principal, ella podría sospecha la verdadera identidad de Snivy en el futuro. "Pero sé que algunos se llaman DDT, huracanada y suplex, pero todos con diferentes variantes".

"¡Tal vez podríamos pedirle a uno de los luchadores que nos muestre!" Sugirió Dunsparce. Luego se estremeció. "Espero que sean agradables..."

"¿A quién le preguntaríamos?" Emonga se preguntó, mirando alrededor del área. "No conocemos a nadie. Y, con nuestra suerte, probablemente nos encontraríamos con un cretino o dos."

"¿Aparte de Cubone?" Preguntó Buneary.

Esa pregunta hace que Cubone se sienta insultado.

"Espera un momento. ¿Por qué crees que soy un cretino?" Preguntó Cubone a su amiga.

"Porque aprovechas la oportunidad para hacer las cosas a tu manera, especialmente haciendo el mal. Bueno, no está tan mal, pero aún así está mal." Respondió Buneary.

"En serio. Me conoces desde hace mucho tiempo y cuántas veces lo hice. ¡No me respondas!" Dijo Cubone, lamentando haber hecho la pregunta, porque recordó que su amiga es realmente honesta.

De repente, Snivy recordó que su amigo tiró una cáscara de plátano que Zippo piso. Si Cubone no lo recoge, alguien podría caerse de nuevo.

"Por cierto, Cubone. ¿Qué esperas para recoger la cáscara de plátano?" Preguntó Snivy y Cubone actuó como si ya lo había olvidado.

"¿Qué?" Emonga se volvió hacia Cubone. "¿No recogiste una cáscara de plátano? ¡¿En serio? ¡Vamos, chico! ¡Si te vas a quedar aquí, tratas este lugar con decente respeto!" Ella regañó en voz alta.

La Snivy femenina y Zippo se estremecieron ante su tono. Virizion simplemente gimió, avergonzado de estar asociado con el tipo eléctrico que gritaba. Especialmente cuando vio a algunos espectadores mirando la conmoción antes de reanudar sus asuntos.

Dunsparce miró a los recién llegados y se rió nerviosamente. Su amiga no era ajena a regañar a otros o incluso a él, pero a juzgar por su actitud mandona, no sería el momento adecuado para señalarlo, solo la haría gritar más.

"Ella está en lo correcto. Y además, ya viste lo que sucede cuando alguien pisa una cáscara de plátano." Dijo Snivy.

"Y ya te dije que solo los idiotas solo caen con eso." Dijo Cubone, alejándose.

Luego, inmediatamente, cayó con su propia cáscara de plátano. Los Pokémon comienzan a reírse de la ironía de ese Pokémon.

Emonga palmeó su cara y sacudió la cabeza.

"¡Torpe!" Dijo Vulpix.

Cubone, se levanto y recogió la cáscara de plátano de muy mal humor y camino hacia su amigo.

"¿Lo disfrutaste? ¿Verdad?" Preguntó él, mientras que Snivy estaba sonriendo.

"Mira lo que voy a hacer con esto".

Lanzó la cáscara de plátano y Snivy dejó de sonreír.

"Ahora serás tú quien agarre esa cáscara de plátano." Dijo Cubone, muy enojado.

"¿Al menos miraste dónde lo arrojaste?" Preguntó Snivy.

"No y no me-."

Cuando miró por casualidad, vio que la cáscara de plátano estaba en la cabeza de Virizion.

"Chanfle!" Exclamó Cubone.

"¡Uf! ¡Asqueroso!" Virizion exclamó. Le lanzó a Cubone una mirada desagradable. "¡Pequeño mocoso!"

El resto de los Pokémon la miraron, algunos estaban un poco avergonzados, otros estaban a punto de reír. Pero Virizion estaba enojada. Muy enojada. Entonces Deino comenzó a reír, lo que causó mucha sorpresa entre sus amigos y el equipo Hope.

"Jajajajaja! ¡Se parece a Jynx!" Dijo Deino, todavía riéndose.

Todos los Pokémon por aquí comenzaron a tener la imagen del Jynx en sus cabezas y luego comenzaron a reír. Virizion caminó hacia el Pokémon que comenzó a reírse de ella.

"¡¿Parezco quién?!" Ella Preguntó, muy enojada y Deino dejó de reír.

"Exeggutor?" Preguntó él, pero eso hizo que Virizion se enojara más. "Lickitung...? Mr Mine...?! Pinsir...? Ditto... me doy.

Emonga trató de ocultar su risa, pero no pudo y cayó al suelo riéndose.

Virizion pisoteó su casco, "¡¿Cómo te atreves!" Con un poderoso movimiento de su cuello, se quitó la cáscara de plátano de su cabeza y la arrojó al suelo. "¡Ahora necesito limpiar mi cabeza! ¡Qué asco!" Ella lloró antes de caminar hacia Swanna's Cafe. "¡Hazte a un lado!" Ella gritó a quien se interpuso en su camino.

Emonga se acercó a Deino, sonriendo con aire de suficiencia. "Chico, ahora tienes mi respeto,"

Zippo miró a Cubone pero no tenía idea de qué decirle.

Snivy miraba confundido, sin saber tampoco qué decir.

Pero el otro Snivy sabe qué decir.

"Mira lo que hiciste. ¡Lanzaste una cáscara de plátano a un Pokémon legendario!" Dijo Snivy, enojado.

"Pero Deino se río de ella-".

"¡Estoy hablando contigo! ¡Y ahora recoges esa cáscara de plátano ahora mismo antes de que alguien la pise!"

Todos los del Equipo Hope que quedaban lo miraban.

Emonga levantó las cejas, _Ahora este tipo sabe cómo hacer las cosas._ pensó ella. _Tiene mi respeto._

"En ese caso..." Caminó hacia su amigo Deino. "Deino, te doy el honor de recoger la cáscara de plátano."

Snivy, no estaba contento con lo que Cubone estaba haciendo. Hizo muchos problemas por no recoger la cáscara de plátano y ahora hacer que Deino haga su responsabilidad.

"No nos veas la cara de tontos. ¡Arrojaste esa cáscara de plátano y vas a recoger esa cáscara de plátano!"

"¿Y qué me van a hacer?" Preguntó Cubone. "Y además, no sé dónde cayó" Dijo él, pero luego oyen que alguien cae.

"¡Qué bueno, Cubone!" Emonga dijo sarcásticamente al tipo de suelo. "¿Recoger una cáscara REALMENTE es tan difícil?"

El Pokémon que cayó sobre la cáscara de plátano se levantó y se dirigió a la conmoción. Cuando los miembros del Equipo Hope vieron quién era, todos se congelaron. El grupo de Buneary se dio cuenta de eso, pero cuestionaron por qué.

"Oh, pero, ¿qué sucedió... cáscara de plátano, hmmm?..." era Quagsire, que se dice que es famosa en la zona por "reformar" a antiguos delincuentes. Pero su comportamiento no era para nada agradable. Para empeorar las cosas, su expresión facial carecía de cualquier tipo de emoción, excepto que uno podía confundirla fácilmente como amigable, a pesar de que su tono era condescendiente.

"Uhhh... je... Hey, Quagsire... uh... ¡Conoce a los chicos nuevos!" Emonga dijo con una enorme sonrisa nerviosa. Luego miró hacia otro lado antes de susurrarle a Cubone. "Buena suerte."

Pero sorprendentemente, Cubone no estaba aquí. También Buneary lo notó y miró a su alrededor. Nadie supo, ni vio cuándo se fue.

"¿Y Cubone?" Preguntó Buneary, confundida.

Detrás de ellos, Cubone caminaba muy despacio y con precaución. _No sé sobre ese tipo, pero me asusta. Mejor decir que corrió que murió._

Quagsire parpadeó, decidiendo no preocuparse por el tipo de tierra, "Ahh, recién llegados, ¿mmm?..." Con su altura más alta de lo habitual para su especie, miró a todos, aunque era difícil decir que sus ojos estaban fijos. Muy pequeño. Luego descubrió ambos snivys, lo que lo desconcertó al principio, pero rápidamente lo superó. "Dos snivys, ¿hmm?... ¿Cómo podemos distinguirlos?..." los miró a ambos, aunque Snivy del Equipo Hope miró hacia otro lado. "¡Lo sé!... Uno tiene, al menos, un toque de inteligencia-" Dijo él, mirando al snivy masculino. Luego miró a la snivy femenina. "Y la otra no tiene talento..." terminó con una sonrisa grosera.

Snivy, dolorida, apretó los dientes pero no se atrevió a dejar que él viera su reacción.

Zippo frunció el ceño y se puso a la defensiva junto a su amigo.

"Siendo honesto contigo, no tienes derecho a decir eso a otros Pokémon". El Snivy masculino defendió a la chica. "Todos tenemos el mismo valor que el resto."

Quagsire lo ignoró por completo. "De todos modos..." se elevó a su altura máxima, "Ustedes recién llegados probablemente no saben esto... Pero... normalmente no encuentro tropezar con pieles de fruta..."

"No es mi problema si caes con esa cáscara de plátano." Dijo Vulpix, siendo la primero en hablar.

Al Pokémon que la conoce muy bien, no es sorprendente ver a Vulpix insultar a otro Pokémon con sus palabras. No le gustan a los Pokémon que le dan órdenes y la amenazan. Ella desprecia eso.

"Y como dijo Cubone, 'solo los idiotas caen con una cáscara de plátano' Pero claro, con esa expresión tuya es suficiente para demostrar lo estúpido que eres."

_Ooohhh..._ pensó Emonga, intentando con todas sus fuerzas para no reírse.

Snivy miró a Vulpix, asombrado.

_No otra vez._ Buneary pensó.

Quagsire estaba menos que impresionado. Pero mantuvo una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y miró a Vulpix, "Ja, ja... Querida... no me hagas reír..." su rostro invadió su espacio personal.

"No estoy aquí para divertirlo."

Su voz baja y condescendiente una vez más, "Debes pensar que tienes mucha valor, ¿hmm?... No creo que sepas con quién estás jugando..."

Snivy apretó las manos en un puño. Estaba furiosa, pero nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

"Tienes razón, pero ¿sabes qué? Realmente no me importa." Dijo Vulpix, mirándolo sin miedo. "Hazme un favor y sal de mi vista".

Todos los ojos de Team Hope se ensancharon.

"Oh, rayos..." Emonga no pudo evitar comentar.

Los dos Pokémon se miraron. Buneary, al conocerla y al ver la cara de autoridad de Quagsire, las cosas van a empeorarse. Pero antes de que ella interfiriera, sorprendentemente Deino, estaba en el medio de ambos Pokémon.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Vulpix.

"A ver si realmente tiene una cara de tarado." Dijo Deino y miró a Quagsire. "Y sí, lo tiene."

Los ojos de Quagsire brillaron de rabia mientras volvía su atención al tipo de dragón. "Ho ho ho... Una cosa es ser insultado por una pequeña princesa tonta y robusta... Pero ser insultado por un idiota sonriente como tú..." agarró a Deino por la cabeza y lo llevó a la cara." ¡No juego bien...! "

Snivy, que estaba lista para dejar de lado su nerviosismo, estaba preparada para golpearlo con su látigo cepa. Pero...

"¡MAMÁ!" Gritó Deino.

Entonces todos oyeron pasos muy fuertes y miraron la dirección del sonido. Los pasos eran del lugar de Swanna.

"¡Chanfle! ¡Ella viene!" Dijo Buneary, muy asustada.

"Uhh... ¿quién viene?" Preguntó Emonga, ahora muy nerviosa.

Por supuesto, todos los amigos de Deino sabían que el Pokémon vendría. Incluso Snivy y Vulpix estaban preocupados.

Finalmente el Pokémon que salió fue Hydreigon. La madre de Deino.

"(¡¿Qué está pasando?!)" Ella gritó y Quagsire soltó a Deino.

Después de eso, Deino corrió hacia su madre, muy rápido.

"(¡Mamita, me quería lastimarme!") Dijo él.

"(¡¿Quien?!)"

"(¡Él!)" Y señaló Quagsire.

Cada Pokémon que estaba cerca de Quagsire, comienzo a alejarse de él. Sabían que alguien con esa cara, esto va a ser de mal en peor. PPero, por supuesto, no puede evitarla.

"Ahh. Entonces te gusta lastimar a niños indefensos. ¿Eh?" Dijo Hydreigon.

Quagsire sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado. Él se rió entre dientes, "Señora, su hijo está exagerando..."

_Mentiroso._ Pensó Snivy enojada. Miró a Hydregion, preguntándose qué haría la madre pokemon.

"Él, mm, cruzó un límite que no debería haber..." Quagsire continuó con confianza, "Los niños serán niños..." pero antes de que pudiera terminar, fue atacado tan rápido con pulso dragón antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Cuando el ataque finalmente se detuvo, Quagsire estaba en el piso, debilitado.

Cada Pokémon en ese lugar estaba sorprendido o asustado. Incluso Buneary y Zippo se abrazaban por miedo.

"Chanfle!" Vulpix exclamó.

"En estas situaciones, no puedo dejar de recordar estos rumores sobre ella dando una golpiza a Arceus." Dijo Snivy.

"¿Arceus?" Preguntó el otro Snivy. Claro que era un rumor, pero Snivy había visto muchas cosas. Hasta el día de hoy, ella no duda de lo que parece imposible. Esto... la asustó.

"Sí." Afirmó él. "Muchos Pokémon crean tantos rumores locos sobre su increíble fuerza. Pero los rumores siguen siendo rumores, pase lo que pase. No los culpo por crearlos, a veces da miedo, especialmente cuando alguien se mete con su hijo. Para ella, Deino es lo mejor que le puede pasar. A pesar de su torpeza..."

A pesar de su miedo, Snivy no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

Hydreigon miró al Pokémon y supo que no se despertaría por un tiempo, así que miró a su hijo.

"(Si ese tipo te hace algo otra vez, dímelo)." Dijo ella.

"(Sí, mamita)." Respondió Deino. "(¡También conocí nuevos Pokémon!)"

"(¡¿En serio?! ¿Dónde están estos Pokémon?)" Dijo ella, feliz.

"¡H-Hola, Señora. H-Hydreigon!" Dunsparce dijo con voz temblorosa.

"¡TU HIJO ES GENIAL Y NO HIZO NADA MALO Y LO ACOGEMOS CON BRAZOS ABIERTOS!" Emonga dijo a un ritmo rápido. Ella mantuvo una gran sonrisa nerviosa mientras miraba al tipo de dragón oscuro.

Pero Emonga fue ignorado mientras Hydreigon caminaba hacia Zippo y lo abrazaba con tanto entusiasmo.

"¡Eres un Pikachu realmente lindo!" Dijo ella. "¡Espero que tú y mi hijo se hagan buenos amigos!"

"¡Yo también!" Dijo Zippo, aunque estaba amortiguado, ya que sus mejillas estaban aplastadas. Sin embargo, disfrutó del abrazo. Así que con voz amortiguada dijo. "Por cierto, ¡mi nombre es Zippo! ¡Es un gusto conocerte!"

Snivy observó a la madre dragón. Su miedo pronto se convirtió en asombro. _Wow. _Pensó ella. _Es tan poderosa... y, sin embargo, le está dando un abrazo a Zippo..._ no estaba segura de qué pensar después de eso.

Virizion, que había salido corriendo de la posada de Swanna, se acercó a su equipo. "¡Escuché conmoción! ¿Qué pasó?" Ella preguntó, agregando, "¿Y POR QUÉ tuve que perderlo?"

"¿Porque eres vanidoso?" Emonga respondió secamente. "¡La mamá de Denio acaba de derribar a Quagsire en un ataque! Fue genial."

"Y-Y deberías haber visto Vulpix!" Dijo Dunsparce.

"¡Ella insulto al tipo como si fuera nada y lo miró fijamente!" Emonga terminó.

Virizion estaba sin palabras. Miró a Vulpix, sin saber qué decir. No podía negar que estaba muy impresionada.

"Ella siempre tiene una boca afilada." Dijo Buneary. "¿Cierto Vulpix?"

Ella no dijo una palabra al respecto. Solo mira en otra dirección. Buneary camina hacia el Pokémon debilitado, no era la primera vez que veía a Pokémon desmayado por Hydreigon, pero aún así esta sorprendida. También quería evitar que Quagsire se lastimara, a pesar de que se lo merecía.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? No podemos dejarlo aquí."

Dunsparce inclinó la cabeza pensando. "Tal vez podríamos llevarlo a algún lado, eh-"

"¿Muy lejos?" Emonga terminó en silencio.

"¡Sí!" Gritó Configuras, apareciendo justo detrás del pokemon ardilla voladora.

Emonga jadeó y se cayó.

"Perdón por la interrupción, sinceros. Solo vine a 'sacar la basura'" Y con eso, el tipo fantasma tomó a Quagsire desmayado por la cola y lo arrastró.

"Bueno... problema resuelto... creo." Dijo Buneary, optimista.

Virizion parpadeó, confundido. Esto era mucho para comprender. Luego vio a Cubone y se acercó a él. "Te alegrará saber que Swanna me limpió la cabeza con su rayo burbuja." Ella le frunció el ceño. "Las cáscaras de plátano realmente no son mi estilo".

"Bueno... al menos no llevabas el cráneo de mi madre." Dijo Cubone, nervioso.

Virizion lo miró con expresión sorprendida. "C-Cierto..." se dio la vuelta, ahora sintiéndose un poco incómoda.

Mientras tanto, Zippo fue liberado del abrazo de Hydregion. Caminó al lado de Denio y miró a su madre con una gran sonrisa. "¿Sra. Hydregion? Mis amigos se preguntaban cómo serían los movimientos de lucha libre. ¿Sabes si alguno de los luchadores nos lo mostraría?"

"Lo siento, lo único que sé es que es realmente entretenido." Dijo Hydreigon. "Pero él único que podría ayudarte es Snivy. Realmente me gusta ese niño, es muy amable con todos. Trata a Deino muy bien junto a Buneary, a pesar de los otros dos Pokémon..."

Cubone se sintió asustada por eso y a Vulpix realmente no le importaba lo que estaba diciendo.

Todos en Team Hope miraron al Snivy masculino con confusión. Todos menos Virizion, que estaba empezando a aburrirse por toda la cosa de la lucha libre. Ella miró a un lado para mostrar su desinterés.

"Pero de todos modos." Se concentró con Zippo. "Escuché que Snivy y Buneary querían crear un equipo de rescate. Lo cual creo que estos dos van a hacer cosas buenas. Es un lider nato.

"¡GASP!" Zippo dijo. Dirigió su mirada hacia el otro Snivy y saltó hacia él con entusiasmo. "¿Quieres comenzar un equipo de rescate? ¡Un equipo de rescate es el mejor! ¡Lo mejor de lo mejor!"

Se acercó a Buneary. "¡Puedes ayudar a todo tipo de pokemon y se ponen felices y dicen 'gracias'! ¡Y luego dices 'no hay problema! ¡Es lo que hacemos!' Y entonces-"

"Definitivamente esta emocionado!" Virizion dijo con una risita.

"¡Lo noté!" Dijo Snivy.

"Y-Y, a veces puedes asustarte." Intervino Dunsparce, "¡Pero es importante mantener la calma y recordar que tus compañeros de equipo siempre están ahí para ti!" El pauso. "Bueno... estoy seguro de que sí. Nunca he estado en una misión todavía."

"No te preocupes, un exlider me contó todo lo que sabía y también ..." Antes de terminar de decir, decidió cambiar por otra cosa. "Digamos uno o dos sobre pelear".

Virizion parpadeó y luego miró al Snivy masculino. Ella lo miró. "Ciertamente radicas confianza. Eso siempre hace un buen líder. _Yo_ debería saberlo."

Emonga respondió a eso con un desagradable "¡Pft!" Lo que no satisfizo a Virizion ni un poco.

Zippo luego trajo a su compañera de equipo Snivy para mostrarle a Hydreigon, "¡Snivy también es una líder nata! ¡Hemos pasado por todo tipo de mazmorras y cosas con ella liderando el camino!"

Snivy miró hacia otro lado tímidamente, "Siempre trato de dar lo mejor de mí."

"Bueno. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que volver al lugar de Swanna para terminar mi almuerzo." Dijo Hydreigon y fue al lugar ya mencionado.

Ahora los dos grupos estaban solos. Nadie dijo algo y fue un momento incómodo para todos ellos.

Emonga se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza, "Ejem... Entonceees..." se detuvo allí. Aunque ella solía dar un paso adelante en algunas situaciones, tratar de tener una pequeña charla era definitivamente no era una habilidad suya. Tampoco era de Dunsparce o de Snivy. Y Zippo estaba esperando pacientemente a que alguien hablara, mientras sonreía a sus nuevos conocidos.

Virizion se arrastró con impaciencia. ique pena... /i pensó con vergüenza. Entonces, con otro movimiento dramático de su cabeza, la legendaria dio un paso adelante, ahora con una idea. "Está bien, así que nos presentamos. ¿Pero qué tal si todos tenemos una batalla? Ya sabes, para entender la habilidad de los demás."

Emonga sonrió, "¡Sí! Y podemos comenzar haciéndote pelear contra Vulpix." Ella hizo un gesto hacia el zorro pokemon.

Virizion estaba sorprendida, "¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo luchar contra un tipo de hielo!"

"¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo?" Emonga se burló.

"¡N-No!" Virizion tartamudeó. Manteniendo la compostura y mirando a Emonga al mismo tiempo, pisoteó el tipo eléctrico, "Eso sería como si yo dijera 'vas contra Cubone.' ¿IEstás/I dispuesto a pelear contra itu/i desventaja de tipo?

Emonga se encogió, su sonrisa desapareció, "Bueno... No-"

"Ustedes dos, suficiente." Snivy dijo severamente. Eso fue suficiente para hacer que los dos rivales Pokémon se alejaran el uno del otro. La snivy femenina luego se volvió hacia el grupo masculino snivy. "Um, no sé cómo se sienten con respecto a esa idea. Pero, si estás dispuesto a ello, siempre estoy dispuesto a luchar." pensó que no había un sí definitivo, diciendo eso hizo que todo el semblante de Snivy cambiara. Levantó la cola con confianza y se sostuvo un poco más arriba. La batalla era una cosa en la que se sentía segura de sí misma.

"¡Sí, sí!" Zippo estuvo de acuerdo, "No soy muy bueno luchando todavía, ¡pero quiero aprender tanto como pueda!" comenzó a saltar de arriba abajo con entusiasmo.

"Ojalá fuera tan positivo..." Dunsparce se dijo en voz baja para sí mismo.

El Snivy masculino, le gustó la idea de la batalla. Especialmente porque quiere luchar contra la experimentada líder del equipo Hope. Pero recordó que tenía una lucha como la Hoja Cortante y que quería estar al 100% para la lucha. Además, no quiere mostrarles sus habilidades, porque más tarde sospecharían de su verdadera identidad.

También conociendo a sus amigos, no les gustaría luchar también. Especialmente Vulpix. Entonces pensó muy cuidadosamente su excusa.

"Lo siento, pero no me siento muy bien tener una batalla. Lo siento." Dijo Snivy. "Quizás la próxima vez."

Buneary, estaba a punto de preguntar, pero él la miró muy serio. Ella recordó que él es un luchador y que era importante mantener el secreto de esa manera.

"Oh, sí, no se siente bien." dijo ella. "También voy a decir que no a esto."

Zippo bajo las orejas. "Ah, vale."

Snivy del equipo Hope asintió, "Entiendo." se sintió un poco decepcionada, pero al menos su confianza no se había ido. Eso fue suficiente para no bajar totalmente su estado de ánimo.

"A menos que obtenga algo sobre esto, tampoco lucharé." Dijo Cubone.

"Mi madre dijo que no lucho contra ningún Pokémon. Que la batalla me haría tonto."

Zippo inclinó la cabeza en cuestión ante esto.

"Especialmente que ya estás-." Cubone estaba a punto de completar la oración, si no fuera por Snivy que le pisó el pie.

"Ahhh!"

Virizion suspiró ruidosamente, "Qué decepcionante..."

Entonces Buneary miró a su amiga, que estaba lejos del grupo.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Preguntó Buneary.

"Por supuesto que no voy a pelear. No lucho con el primer idiota que se cruza en mi camino." Explicó Vulpix.

Quizás sus celos se apoderaron de ella, porque Virizion se dio la vuelta y miró a Vulpix con ira, "¡¿Me estás llamando idiota?!"

Emonga parecía un poco insultado, "Uh, grosero. Pero aún así." Emonga levantó la vista hacia el tipo de lucha y planta, molesta. "Cálmate, ¿quieres?"

"Dije el primer idiota que se cruza en mi camino. No me refería a usted. Pero si dijiste lo contrario, simplemente confirmas eso." Fijo Vulpix.

Ahora Virizion estaba enojada.

"¡Suficiente Vulpix!" Dijo Snivy, enojado.

Vulpix, no dijo más palabras, Snivy sabía que no podía estar callada por mucho tiempo. Todavía sorprende cómo Vulpix tan fácilmente puede provocar un Pokémon sin ningún problema.

"¡Bueno lo que sea!" Dijo Virizion. Le dio la espalda a Vulpix y dijo con aire de suficiencia y con la cabeza en alto, "Supongo que dice eso para sonar dura..."

"Virizion, si no quiere pelear, entonces déjala en paz." La Snivy femenina le dijo con firmeza. Aunque Vulpix se comportó grosera, Snivy sabía que no era inteligente tratar de antagonizarla. Pero Virizion era Virizion y miró a Snivy, burlándose de ella sin ninguna señal de respeto, solo molestia.

"Ignórala." Dijo el otro Snivy. "Créeme. Las palabras no funcionarán en Vulpix y, por supuesto, no queremos iniciar disputas aquí."

"Sí." Afirmó Buneary. "Además, todos estamos aquí para el evento. Entonces no hay necesidad de que haya violencia entre nosotros. ¿Cierto?"

"¡Cierto!" Zippo dijo en voz alta y orgullosa.

Snivy del Team Hope asintió, luego miró a Virizion, levantando una ceja. Ella definitivamente no estaba impresionada por las acciones del legendario.

Virizion vio la expresión de desaprobación en el rostro de su líder. Por lo general, ella simplemente lo ignoraba, pero ya había usado esa táctica. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era alejarse con desafío en su rostro. "...¡Cierto!" Ella resopló, levantando la cabeza y apartando la mirada de todos.

Emonga puso los ojos en blanco, susurrando para sí misma, "Reina del drama..."

Dunsparce la empujó con el costado, frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Say! ¡Qué tal si tomamos un refrigerio o una bebida en Swanna's Inn!" Zippo sugirió alegremente. "¡Tal vez podamos ver a algunos de los luchadores! ¡Quiero conocerlos para poder animarlos!"

"¿Todos?" Dunsparce preguntó.

"Sí. ¡Quiero animar a TODOS!" Zippo respondió. Él comenzó a saltar en círculos felices, "¡No puedo esperar para esta noche!"

_Pensé que Buneary era positivo. Oh vaya, él es otro nivel_. Cubone pensó.

"Mientras pagas, bien por mí", dijo Cubone, aceptando lo que Zippo dijo primero.

"Sobre los luchadores." Snivy comenzó a hablar. Zippo se detuvo para mirarlo y escuchar. "Vendrán aproximadamente una hora, luego se prepararán a medida que más Pokémon terminen los detalles finales del lugar. Y cuando sea como las 19:00 PM. El espectáculo va a comenzar. Pero si quieres ver un luchador, aquí en el pueblo hay un Zorua llamado La Sombra. Pero probablemente tomó la forma de otro Pokémon. Entonces él está aquí en alguna parte."

"¡Supongo que no tendremos que esperar mucho!" Dunsparce dijo alegremente.

"¡Si!" Zippo dijo. Luego, sin previo aviso, gritó en voz alta. "¡HOLA! ¡La Sombra!" Luego se topó con una multitud de Pokémon.

Nadie esperaba eso.

"¡Zippo!" Virizion llamó con preocupación.

Snivy, pensando rápido, no perdió el tiempo y corrió hacia el pikachu.

"¡Oh, no! ¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó Dunsparce, aterrorizado. Se sintió impotente, ya que estaba demasiado cerca del suelo y lento para hacer cualquier cosa.

Cerca, Emonga gimió impotente. "¿Por qué Zippo...?" Miró a Virizion con enojo, "Uh, ¿no vas a ayudar a detenerlo? Tienes 12 pies de altura, además una llorona."

"¡NO tengo 12 pies de altura!" El legendario gritó de vuelta, enojada. Luego miró a la multitud y levantó la cabeza, "Pero tienes razón en una cosa, soy útil. Pasaré estos pokemon sin problemas."

Emonga se burló mientras la observaba pavonearse hacia la multitud. Virizion hizo algunos progresos, pero aparentemente la multitud estaba demasiado abarrotada para dejarla pasar más.

"(¡Si ellos van, con más razón nosotros!") Dijo Buneary, mientras agarraba a Vulpix y Deino. "(¡Vamonos!)"

"(¡Buneary, no me arrastres!") Gritó ella, aunque fue inútil porque ya estaban en la multitud para la búsqueda.

"¡Ugh! ¡Grosero! ¡¿Sabes quién soy?!" Virizion gritó mientras continuaba su lucha por atravesar la multitud.

"¡Sawsbuck!" Respondió Deino, Virizion lo miró enojado. "¿Cobalion? ¿Bouffantlant...? Scolipede...? Zebstricka...!? Scoutland...? Me doy."

Mientras tanto, Snivy y Cubone estaban mirando todo, con calma. Sabiendo que no era bueno ir allí, ambos podrían perderse entre la multitud.

"(Oye, Snivy. Soy consciente de que tú y la Sombra son buenos amigos. ¿Verdad?") Preguntó él, y Snivy asintió. "(¿Está él en la multitud)?

"(No)." Respondió Snivy. "(Él no se arriesgaría así, estando en el centro de la multitud. Sé que está escondido en otro lugar. Y, por supuesto, tomó la forma de un Pokémon al azar.")

"(¿Por casualidad, él es ese Pokémon)?" Preguntó Cubone señalando desde una dirección.

Snivy miró en la dirección y vio a un Zorua hablando con Shellos con tanta calma. Reconoció a la Sombra, incluso sin su máscara. Snivy, usó su Látigo Cepa para jalarlo sin problema.

La Sombra miró desde atrás y vio a su amigo luchador con confusión.

"(¡Oh! Ya estás aquí. ¿Qué pasa?)" Preguntó él.

"(Es la misma pregunta que estaba por hacer. ¿Por qué no estás disfrazado?)"

"(Estoy disfrazado)."

"¿Como?"

"(Me disfrace de un Zorua.)"

Snivy, miró a la Sombra, muy molesto y lo suficientemente enojado como para golpearlo en la cabeza. La ilusión desaparece y ahora en su verdadera forma. Zorua

"(¿Eres idiota? Los Pokémon pueden descubrirte, especialmente sin la máscara)." Dijo Snivy.

"(Dijo el Pokémon que también vino aquí sin su máscara puesta)." Dijo La Sombra.

"(Al menos, sé lo que estoy haciendo. Pero, por cierto, ¿cuándo sea el evento principal, todavía vas a tomar mi forma para que pueda luchar sin ninguna sospecha sobre mi identidad?)" Preguntó él.

"(No te preocupes, somos amigos después de todo. Los luchadores que tenemos que cuidarnos. También la primer lucha del evento es al que peleo.") Respondió La Sombra.

"(Bien, bien. Pero cambia otra forma de Pokémon, no queremos que te descubran)."

"(Muy bien. Nos vemos en la noche.)" La Sombra, dijo mientras se iba para cambiar su forma.

Mientras tanto, Zippo había llegado a la parte más concurrida de la multitud. Por lo mientras, seguía buscando a La Sombra.

"¡La Sombra! ¿Dónde estás?" Le llamó"¡Realmente, realmente quiero conocerte!" Algunos transeúntes le dieron miradas extrañas, pero Zippo, siendo Zippo, estaba demasiado preocupado como para darse cuenta.

Pronto, el pikachu se sintió perdido. Apenas podía escuchar su propia voz sobre la concurrida multitud. Se quedó allí, pensó por un momento, luego decidió echar un vistazo. Ahora que su atención había cambiado, estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de visitantes que había en el pueblo.

"¡Post Town nunca había estado tan ocupada antes!" Zippo pensó en voz alta. Miró a su izquierda para ver algunos Pokémon más grandes que llevaban algún tipo de equipo. Interesado, comenzó a seguirlos.

"¿Hola Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó inocentemente, pero el pokemon no respondió. El pikachu estaba confundido y, sin embargo, realmente no entendía que los Pokémon que trabajan no tienen exactamente el tiempo para conversar. Entonces se alejó de ellos y comenzó a explorar.

Justo antes de encontrarse con él, Zippo se detuvo y levantó la vista. Estaba justo en frente del ring de lucha libre. "¡Oooo!" Su cola se levantó con entusiasmo. Lo miró durante mucho tiempo, notando las vigas altas en cada esquina y las cosas de goma de aspecto divertido que rodeaban toda la arena. Zippo se preguntó si sería divertido correr y rebotar.

"¿No es una cosa de belleza?" Rampardos le preguntó mientras estaba de pie junto al pikachu.

Zippo saltó y miró el tipo de roca. "¡Mr. Box Buster!" Volvió a mirar el ring de lucha libre. No lo llamaría hermoso, no era nada como una puesta de sol en una tarde lluviosa.

"Sí, esta arena es donde los competidores vienen a probar su fuerza y habilidad". Rampardos dijo con sentimiento, asintiendo pensativamente. "Siempre me recuerda cuando era más joven. Mi hermano y yo íbamos cara a cara, mostrando nuestra fuerza y fortaleza para ver quién obtendría la última baya en el jardín de nuestra madre. ¡Buenos momentos..."

Zippo no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando Rampardos, pero escuchó con mucho interés, especialmente porque sabía algo sobre la lucha libre. "¿Has visto lucha y lochadores antes?"

Rampardos asintió con la cabeza, "¡Sí! En los días de mi juventud. Siempre quise ir allí. ¡Si tuviera brazos más largos y pudiera girar con gracia me llamarían 'The Head Smasher'!" Ofreció un panfleto que anunciaba el evento de lucha libre "Pero, por alguna razón, la mayoría de los luchadores en este panfleto tienen nombres extraños, en francés, o algo así." suspiró, "Ah, pero, el pasado es el pasado. Y Cinccino no está aquí para verme, entonces, ¿qué sentido tiene intentarlo?"

Zippo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Rampardos. "No te preocupes. Los sueños pueden hacerse realidad."

En algún lugar más alejado, Snivy había tratado de encontrar a Zippo, pero no estaba teniendo suerte. No podía escucharlo más y se sentía perdida entre la multitud.

_Cálmate, Snivy_. Pensó para sí misma. Podía sentir que se ponía nerviosa y eso siempre se metía con su pensamiento. Nunca fue muy buena con las multitudes, sola. _Él está por aquí en alguna parte_.

Ella hizo todo lo posible para continuar con la búsqueda a pesar de su creciente ansiedad. Mientras lo hacía, estaba teniendo dudas,_¿Estoy siendo demasiada paranoica? Zippo es lo suficientemente mayor como para no ser pisoteado, ¿verdad?_ Quería creer eso. El pikachu era muy confiado y amigable, incluso si otros no eran amables.

Miró a su alrededor al Pokémon que la pasaba, y aquí nadie parece muy agresivo. Ella suspiró y decidió seguir adelante. Tenía que confiar en Zippo en lugar de reaccionar por miedo. Quizás lo encontraría cuando estuviera en un lugar más tranquilo. Ella se mudaría de la multitud eventualmente.

Buneary y Vulpix estaban hablando, pero no de una manera amigable. Vulpix odiaba estar en medio de Pokémon, especialmente de muchos.

"(¡No deberías traerme aquí en medio de la multitud!") Dijo ella.

"(¡Vamos, Vulpix! ¡Estamos tratando de encontrar un luchador! ¡Intenta relajarte un poco más!)" Dijo Buneary.

"(¡Intentar relajarme un poco más! ¡No estoy tranquila! ¡Estoy en medio de estos tontos Pokémon!)"

Todos los Pokémon por aquí, se detuvieron y miraron a Vulpix con mucho odio. Sabía que no debería decir eso en voz alta y se amoló.

"(Tienes que estar bromeando.)" Exclamó ella.

Entonces Buneary, fue al medio de todo para tratar de relajar a los Pokémon que escucharon el insulto.

"Jejeje... Ella realmente no lo dijo para ofenderlos... Ahora todos tratamos de respirar hondo y... CORRE VULPIX!" Dijo Buneary y agarró la pata de Vulpix.

El resto de los Pokémon estaban confundidos y no saben a dónde fueron ambos. Cuando estaban corriendo en medio de la multitud, vieron a Snivy. Buneary pensó que era su amigo y se acercó al Snivy.

"(Me alegra haberte aquí-)"

Cuando Snivy se da vuelta, se dan cuenta de que Snivy era del equipo Hope. Se sintió avergonzada de confundir a su amigo de otro Snivy.

"Lo siento." Dijo Buneary. "¡Pensé que eras mi Snivy! ¡Pero aún así es bueno ver una cara no larga!

Snivy se tocó la nariz ligeramente, preguntándose si Buneary estaba bromeando sobre su largo hocico, "Uhh, está bien." Ella se animó un poco, "En realidad, ¡me alegra de verlos a ustedes dos! Esta multitud me estaba poniendo nerviosa y todavía no puedo encontrar a Zippo."

Miró a Buneary y más o menos a Vulpix. El tipo de hielo parecía muy molesta. "Um, ¿podrían ayudarme a encontrarlo?"

"¡Si! ¿Qué hay de ti, Vulpix?

Vulpix, no parecía que realmente le importara Zippo y más por salir de la multitud. Pero ella no puede decir lo contrario a Buneary. Ella insistiría mucho hasta convencerla.

"Está bien." Dijo Vulpix, aceptando ayudarla. "Pero espero que esté cerca de salir de esta multitud."

Snivy sonrió levemente, agradecido de que Vulpix, al menos, iba a ayudar a pesar de su tono molesto.

"Todo está decidido. ¡Vamos a buscar a tu amigo!"

Las tres chicas fueron a mirar a Zippo juntas. Ella caminó junta para no separarse para no perderse en el gran grupo. Fue difícil encontrar el Pikachu con tantos Pokémon, especialmente porque Zippo era pequeño.

Se acercaron al ring de lucha y notaron a Zippo hablando con Pyroar.

"¡Él está allí!" Gritó Buneary y las tres chicas fueron donde los Pokémon están charlando.

La oreja de Zippo se contrajo al oír la voz de Buneary. Se dio la vuelta para ver a las tres chicas dirigiéndose hacia él. "¡Hola chicas!"

Snivy suspiró aliviada. El estaba bien. Ella debería de saberlo. Él era Zippo después de todo. No debería haber estado tan preocupada. pensó para sí misma.

"¡Hey!" El pikachu dijo. "¡Este es Pyroar! ¡Estábamos hablando de la arena de lucha y lochadores!" Se giró hacia Pyroar mientras saltaba simultáneamente hacia los tres Pokémon, "¡Estos dos son mis nuevos amigos, Buneary y Vulpix, y este es mi mejor amigo, Snivy!"

"No soy tu amiga." Dijo Vulpix, pero él no la escucho.

Snivy no sabía si decir hola o no, así que solo saludó. Además de eso, el tipo de fuego era un poco intimidante para ella.

Pyroar, estaba a poco para saludarlos, pero examinó a Snivy con curiosidad. Pensó que este Snivy sería la Hoja Cortante, pero ella era una mujer y el luchador es un hombre.

Snivy notó que él la miraba más de lo que se sentía cómoda. Ella comenzó a entrar en pánico internamente nuevamente mientras trataba de no mostrarlo. Ella azotó su cola, se cruzó de brazos y miró al tipo de fuego. _¿Qué quieres?_ Pensó nerviosamente.

El resto se preguntaron del por qué estaba mirando a Snivy de esa manera.

"Perdón por mi atrevimiento, pero te ves exactamente como la Hoja Cortante." Dijo Pyroar.

Snivy levantó una ceja y entrecerró los ojos, "¿Quién?" Ella pensó en esto por unos segundos, "...¿Hay un luchador Snivy aquí?" Hasta ahora, ella no había visto otro snivy en el área, además...

Miró a Buneary y Vulpix con una mirada curiosa.

Zippo, ajeno a esto, exclamó con mucha emoción. "¿Un luchador Snivy? ¡Genial! ¡Quizás podamos conocer a la Hoja Cortante! ¡Entonces nos pueden enseñar cómo hacer DDT y cosas de huracanada!" Saltó al aire e intentó dar una patada giratoria, pero terminó aterrizando de espaldas.

Volvió a mirar a Pyroar, "¡Snivy se vería como un luchador, porque es fuerte! ¡Es la líder de nuestro equipo!" Saltó de nuevo sobre sus pies y levantó las patas, "¡Somos Team Hope!"

_Zippo!.._Snivy pensó sin poder hacer nada. Odiaba ser el centro de atención. Se cruzó de brazos otra vez, haciendo una mueca. _¿Qué saldría de esto?_

"Entonces eres miembro del equipo del paraíso. Qué sorpresa." Dijo Pyroar. "Tengo un trato para ti Snivy."

Ella lo miró con recelo, "¿Cuál es...?"

"Te propongo que estés en el evento principal en una lucha de equipo con la Hoja Cortante".

Snivy se congeló por la sorpresa. _Espera, ¿QUÉ?_ su mente estaba zumbando de confusión.

Buneary también estaba sorprendida. Eso significa que su amigo y Snivy trabajarían juntas si ella acepta.

"Sospecho que los Pokémon del pueblo te conocen y hacen que el evento sea más atractivo. Si acepta, te daré Poké, una buena cantidad de Poké, más si ganas. Además, incluso si pierdes, los poké sería un muy buen beneficio para tu paraíso ¿Aceptas?"

Zippo estaba bastante emocionado en este punto. "¿Me pregunto qué podríamos comprar?" pensó en voz alta, pensando en todas las cosas que podía hacer por el paraíso con el Poké ganado... incluso si aún no lo tenía.

Snivy se liberó de su sorpresa. Ella pensó por unos segundos. Realmente no le importaba el Poké, y mucho menos la publicidad que posiblemente podría traer al evento. Teniendo pokemon que todavía no sabía muy bien mirándola, esperando que ganara, esa parte la asustó un poco.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el combate, una batalla, y eso la excitó mucho. Definitivamente podría aprender algunas cosas mientras hace lo que mejor sabe hacer. Pero entonces... las luchas eran para luchadores y que ella no lo era. Nunca antes había luchado o presenciado una batalla de hawlucha. Ella no tenía experiencia en el estilo de lucha.

_¿Podría ser divertido, sin embargo?_ pensó ella. _puedo adaptarme. Me he adaptado a este lugar. P-puedo hacerlo, ¿right?_

"Um..." Ella comenzó, "E-me gustaría. Quiero decir, acepto." Ella se aclaró la garganta, "Pero, solo he peleado batallas normales de Pokémon. Nunca he luchado en mi vida."

"Entonces tenemos una lucha. Tampoco te preocupes, lucha en la batalla de la forma en que encajas más." Dijo Pyroar.

Zippo saltó hacia ella, "¡Puedes hacerlo, Snivy! ¡Sé que puedes!"

Buneary, se sorprendió con todo esto, este Snivy estaría en la lucha con su amigo. Ahora que lo recordaba, tenía que decírselo.

"Disculpe, pero tengo que contarles a nuestros amigos sobre esto. ¡Nos vemos!" Dijo Buneary mientras los dejaba.

"Buneary, espera!" Vulpix gritó. "¡No sé cómo salir de aquí! ¡Buneary!

No vio a su amiga regresar, en ese momento supo que era demasiado tarde y que ya se había ido.

"¡Me lleva el chanfle, Buneary!"

Los tres Pokémon no saben qué decir y regresan con el tema de la charla.

"Bueno, la Hoja Cortante no tardaría en llegar aquí, le contaré sobre el cambio de planes. Él lo comprenderá." Pyroar explicó.

"Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a ver si han llegado más luchadores Pokémon. Si tienes alguna pregunta, él puede ayudarte con todo sobre el lucha o alguna cosa. Nos vemos esta noche.

Él dejó el lugar mientras se dirige a la entrada de la ciudad, dejando a los tres Pokémon aquí.

Snivy observó al Pyroar irse por unos segundos y se le ocurrió que acababa de hablar con el jefe de todo el evento. Luego miró al suelo. "¿Lo que acaba de suceder?"

"¡Vas a estar en el torneo, Snivy! ¿Recuerdas?" Zippo preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Esto es tan emocionante! ¡Estoy tan emocionado por ti! ¡¿No estás emocionado, Vuplix?!"

"No podría importarme menos esto." Dijo Vulpix.

_Es como Buneary._ Pensó Vulpix.

Snivy no sabía _qué_ hacer con esto. Se sentía un poco menos fuera de su alcance ahora que se le permitía luchar normalmente y sentía que tenía una buena idea de quién sería su compañero de equipo en la lucha. La situación no fue tan mala.

Pero ella todavía tenía sus dudas. ¿Por qué había dicho que sí? Tal vez esto fue un error. Ella curvó su cola alrededor de su frente. Sus nervios comenzaban a abrumarla.

_¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? ¡He peleado en torneos antes!_ pensó ella.

Snivy volvió mirar a Zippo, que corría de un lado a otro con entusiasmo. Su entusiasmo la hizo reír y animarla al menos un poco. Pero luego, cuando miró a su alrededor, su confianza cayó un poco. Nadie la estaba mirando por el momento, pero tantos ojos de juicio la esperaban esta noche.

Desde el otro lado. El otro Snivy y Cubone estaban hablando de alguna conversación al azar, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de Buneary.

"(¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!") Gritó ella.

"(¡Qué pasa!") Preguntó Snivy.

"(Estaba con Vulpix, Zippo, el otro Snivy y Pyroar)."

"(¿Un Pyroar?)"

Por la forma en que dijo eso, Cubone sospechaba si sabía sobre el Pokémon.

"(¿Lo conoces?") Preguntó Cubone.

"(Sí, él fue el que hizo el evento y también un ex luchador. Estoy a punto de encontrarme con él con toda la máscara para el evento)." Explicó Snivy. "(Pero aún así, ¿qué te pasa, Buneary?)"

"(Él cambió el evento principal. No vas a pelear contra Incineroar en una sola. Vas a estar en una lucha de equipo con Snivy)."

Snivy y Cubone, se sorprendieron con la revelación. Especialmente el Snivy masculino que no esperaba trabajar con ella en la lucha.

"(¿Estás seguro?") Preguntó él.

"(Sí. Él habló sobre conveniencia para el equipo Hope y el evento. Y ella aceptó.)"

Cubone miró a su amigo. Snivy, estaba pensando en esto seriamente y sabía que eso no era bueno.

"(¿Qué piensas? ¿Es bueno o malo?")

"(Bueno... no tengo problemas con el trabajo con alguien que no conozco, pero ella puede averiguar mi identidad o sus amigos... no estoy seguro)."

"(Pero ya tengo a Zorua para tomar mi forma y pretender ser yo cuando termina su lucha y engañar al equipo Hope)."

"(Entiendo que fue inteligente, ¿pero no fue un poco exagerado?)." Preguntó Buneary.

"(Prefiero estar preparado para cualquier situación. Debería ir a ponerme la máscara y el atuendo, es casi la hora del evento y no quiero llegar tarde)." Dijo Snivy.

"(Está bien. Todos haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para mantener el secreto)." dijo ella.

"(Gracias. Nos vemos.)"

Snivy, dejó a sus dos amigos para estar listo para el evento. Buneary, tiene grandes esperanzas en su amigo y que resulte que todo este bien. Pero ella pensó en algo.

"(¿Dónde está la cáscara de plátano?)"

Ahora que ella lo mencionó, desde el incidente con Quagsire, no saben sobre la cáscara de plátano.

"(No sé. No me importa)." Dijo él, simplemente.

Entonces un Snorlax estaba a punto de unirse a la multitud. Pero Buneary, vio que iba a pisar la cáscara de plátano y estaba por delante de ellos. Ella sabía que estaba a punto de suceder y corrió. Pero ella no advirtió a su amigo sobre el inminente peligro.

"(¿A dónde vas?)" Preguntó Cubone.

Cuando se da cuenta del por qué ella corrió, pero ya era demasiado tarde y Snorlax lo pisa. Haciendo que se caiga sobre él.

"Ohh... ¿Por qué me caí?" Se preguntó mientras se levantaba.

Cuando se levantó y se alejó, Buneary vio que Cubone era como un papel. Ella no creía que eso pudiera suceder.

"Chanfle!" Ella exclamó.

Ella no sabía qué hacer con él. Buneary solo lo mira muy preocupada y sorprendida.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y todos buscaban un lugar para disfrutar del evento. Buneary, Cubone, Deino y Hydreigon, estaban sentados juntos.

Buneary miró a Cubone, muy preocupada. El tiempo había pasado desde que el Snorlax cayó sobre él.

"(¿Estás realmente seguro de que no quieres quedarte en el Swanna Inn? ¿Necesitas descansar?)" Dijo ella.

A pesar del dolor, fue lo suficientemente bueno como para ver el evento. "(No te preocupes. Voy a estar bien. No es que Snorlax vuelva a caer sobre mí)."

"Pues eso sí." Luego lo miró de nuevo con un bowl lleno de bayas Orán en la mano. "(¿Quieres un poco?)"

"Sí, quiero." Dijo Deino, apareciendo de repente y accidentalmente lanzando el bowl accidentalmente a Cubone.

Ahora estaba cubierto de jugo de bayas Oran en todo su cráneo y cuerpo. No dijo nada, pero estaba enojado.

Mientras tanto, Virizion y Zippo acababan de entrar en Post town. Virizion llevaba una cesta llena de bayas Oran del jardín del paraíso como bocadillos para su equipo. El mango estaba en su boca, por lo que no podía hablar en ese momento, pero tenía tantas preguntas.

¡Zippo estaba extasiado! Miró a su alrededor con asombro. "¡Guau! ¡Este lugar se ve tan diferente!" miró las decoraciones, la multitud y las luces que se veían alrededor de la arena.

"Seguro que es..." dijo la legendaria con molestia, pero sus palabras estaban demasiado apagadas para entender.

Desde el fondo de la multitud, Emonga y Dunsparce los habían esperado. Cuando ambos, tipo lucha y el eléctrico, caminaron hacia ellos, Emonga saltó y agarró la cesta de bayas de la boca de Virizion.

El legendario resopló.

"Esta va a ser una noche interesante..." Dijo Emonga mientras aterrizaba en el suelo.

"¡Lo sé! ¡No sabía que Snivy sabía cómo luchar!" Dijo Dunsparce," ¿Me pregunto por qué nos lo ocultó?"

"Ella no sabe." Zippo respondió. "Pyroar acaba de decir que podría luchar normalmente. Lo sé. ¡Estaba allí!"

"¡No entiendo por qué _ella_ entra y _yo_ no puedo!" Virizion se quejó. "¡Soy VIRIZION! ¡Soy prácticamente una celebridad por aquí! ¡Soy la única razón por la que la gente vendría aquí, y no vengo muy a menudo!"

Emonga frunció el ceño y puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡T-Tal vez podrías entrar una la próxima vez!" Dunsparce dijo con adoración.

Virizion se burló, sonriendo, "Hmph. Bueno... supongo que sería demasiado duro para ellos. Probablemente sea la razón por la que Snivy podría entrar."

"Muestra cuánto sabes. En realidad no es tan mala en la batalla." Emonga dijo con una cara seria. "¡Ahora, vamos! ¡Tenemos que encontrar un buen lugar antes de que todos sean tomados!"

"¿Tomados?" Virizion preguntó. "Nononono. Tenemos asientos, Emonga. ¿Recuerdas que somos un equipo de rescate muy importante?~" Se pavoneó hacia adelante, "¡Apártate! ¡Déjame mostrarte cómo se hace!" Ella comenzó a abrirse paso entre la multitud, "¡Disculpe! ¡Oh! Disculpe~"

Emonga se cruzó de brazos y sacudió la cabeza. Pero Zippo comenzó a moverse. "¡Vamos, muchachos! ¡Realmente quiero sentarme junto a nuestros nuevos amigos!"

Dunsparce asintió y comenzó a seguir. "¡Yo también! Espero que no perdamos la oportunidad de sentarnos junto a ellos".

Emonga gimió y llevó la canasta en sus patas mientras la seguía.

Los tres hicieron todo lo posible para seguir el rastro de Virizion en una sola fila. Mientras lo hacían, los pokemon del pueblo los habían visto.

"¡Hey! ¡Buena suerte!" Rampardos gritó. "¡Estoy a favor del equipo del pueblo!"

"Uh... claro." Comentó Emonga.

"¡Le deseo a Snivy la mejor de las suertes!" Dijo Kecleon, saludándolos.

Qué evento tan emocionante. Apenas puedo contener mi emoción." Patrat dijo con su voz monótona. Su rostro tenía la habitual mirada en blanco.

Desde la distancia, Zippo podía ver a Swanna y Ducklett detrás de un puesto que vendía comida del Swanna Inn. Había una pequeña fila delante de ellos y Zippo se alegró de haber traído sus propios bocadillos.

Zippo luego continuó mirando a su alrededor, comenzó a sentirse un poco decepcionado "Hm. Pensé que TODOS estarían aquí. Pero Gurdurr y los dos timburr no están en ninguna parte."

"Probablemente se fueron a la cama." Emonga dijo. "Gurdurr es bastante viejo, ya sabes."

"¿Dónde está Virizion?" Dunsparce dijo con voz temblorosa.

"Ella se ha movido más adelante, me hearty." Dijo Cofagrigus cuando de repente apareció justo al lado del tipo normal. Emonga saltó y casi dejó caer la cesta de bayas. Dunsparce habría gritado, pero en cambio se puso pálido.

"Puedo llevarte directamente a los mons que estás buscando." El tipo fantasma le dijo a Zippo.

"¡Está bien! ¡Guía el camino!"

Cuando todos actuaron juntos, los tres siguieron a Cofagrigus hasta que vieron la cabeza de Hydreigon y una de las orejas de Buneary.

"¡Son ellos!" Zippo gritó. "¡Hola chicos!"

Buneary y el resto los miraron de inmediato. Estaba feliz de verlos nuevamente, ganaron su amistad.

"¡Estás aquí!" Dijo ella mientras abrazaba a Zippo. "¡Estoy feliz de que estés aquí! ¡Especialmente porque el evento está por comenzar!"

"¡Yay! ¡Llegamos justo a tiempo!" Zippo exclamó felizmente.

Deino también vino a darles un abrazo.

"Hola Dunsparce! ¡Hola, Emolga!"

"¡Hola, Deino!" Dunsparce dio la bienvenida. Estaba sorprendido por la fuerza de Deino y le resultaba difícil respirar.

Emonga no dijo nada. Ella había salido rápidamente del camino del tipo de dragón, sosteniendo la canasta sobre su cabeza, "Whew ..."

"¡Ven con nosotros! ¡Hay espacio donde estamos sentados!" Dijo Buneary.

Buneary, Deino y los nuevos amigos, van a tomar asiento. También ven a Cubone, que se estaba limpiando.

"No preguntes." Dijo él, no contento con eso.

"¿Eh?" Ahora Dunsparce tenía curiosidad.

"Ah, solo déjale un momento." Emonga le susurró a su amigo.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Son tus nuevos amigos" Dijo Hydreigon. "¡Estoy feliz de compartir asiento contigo!"

"¡Miss Hydreigon!" Zippo dijo felizmente. "¡Estoy súper emocionado! ¡Nunca había visto un espectáculo de luchadores!" comenzó a saltar arriba y abajo.

"Por lo que veo, no te vas a aburrir."

_Si alguna vez se aburre._ Pensó Cubone.

Emonga encontró un asiento y luego les dijo a Buneary y sus amigos "Trajimos algunas bayas de nuestro jardín en el paraíso. Puedes tenerlas si quieres." ella los miró, "_Algunos._" dijo lentamente, para que entendieran el punto.

"¡Lo apreciamos!" Dijo Buneary.

Dunsparce sonrió, pero luego comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y entró en pánico. "¿Hey? ¿A dónde fue Virizion? ¿La vieron? ¡Se va a perder el espectáculo!"

Emonga tomó una baya y se la entregó, "Relájate, Dun. No es que le importara."

"Al igual que ella." dijo Cubone y Vulpix lo miró.

A ella no le gusta que la comparen con Virizion. Vulpix es muy diferente desde su punto de vista.

Pero miró a su alrededor y no vio cierto Pokémon.

"¿Dónde está Snivy? No es que me preocupe por él, pero a él le gusta esto." Dijo Vulpix.

Buneary, sabía que ella no sabía sobre el secreto de su amiga y le prometió a Snivy no contarle a nadie, incluso a Vulpix.

"Dijo que se encargará de algo y que vendría lo antes posible." Buneary mintió.

Emonga suspiró, "Ojalá no se haya perdido en esta multitud gigante." Ella bajo sus oídos de nuevo pensando. "Sin embargo, tal vez Virizion ya lo encontró y está perdiendo el tiempo con su habitual charla sin sentido." Le dio un mordisco a una baya Oran.

"Desearía que no dijeras cosas así sobre ella." Dunsparce siseó, mirando a su amiga.

Emonga puso los ojos en blanco. Su desesperado enamoramiento por el legendario grosero e insensible la volvía loca, aún más desde que Virizion se unió al Equipo.

Zippo, tratando de mantener las cosas positivas, sonrió a Vulpix, "¡Estoy seguro de que Snivy lo logrará! ¡Parece un gran admirador de la lucha libre! ¡Conoce el nombre de todos los movimientos!"

"Apuesto a eso." Dijo Cubone.

Zippo comenzó a saltar arriba y abajo en su asiento. "¡Y Virizion NUNCA querría perderse esto, tampoco!"

_Tal vez si ella estuviera allí..._ Emonga pensó con amargura, mordiendo su baya Oran una vez más.

De repente, se escucharon fuertes pisadas detrás de ellos.

Sentada justo detrás de su equipo e Hydreigon era una Virizion muy molesta.

"Bueno, ella está aquí." Dijo Buneary, feliz.

"¡No puedo creer esto!" ella se quejó, "¡Hice todo el camino para encontrar a Pyroar y cuando lo hago me dice que _YO_ no estoy calificado para la lucha! ¡Uf! ¡Es como si él ni siquiera supiera quién soy! soy LA Virizion! "

"¿Si? ¿Cuántos hay Virizion?" Preguntó Cubone con sarcasmo.

Virizion le lanzó una mirada desagradable, lo pensó por un momento y luego le gritó "¡Soy el único Virizion por MUCHAS MILLAS! ¡No te encuentras con una rareza como yo todos los días, ya lo sabes! ¡Apreciaría al menos un _POCO_ de respeto!"

Luego miró a sus compañeros de equipo con enojo, "¡¿Y por qué no me estaban siguiendo?! ¡Estaba segura de que se habían perdido!"

"¡Pensamos que itú/i estabas perdida!" Zippo dijo, confundido.

"¡Te moviste demasiado rápido!" Dunsparce agregó.

"YO...! no estaba allí." Dijo Deino.

"Y ni siquiera te dirigías a un asiento, de todos modos." Emonga señaló. "Hubiera sido inútil seguirte... Probablemente ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que no estábamos allí hasta que terminaste de chatear con Pyroar."

Virizion, avergonzada, parpadeó un par de veces y resopló enojado, "¡Bueno! Yo... No-" hizo una pausa. Estaba molesta porque Emonga tenía razón, pero no iba a impulsar el ego de tipo eléctrico al admitirlo. En cambio, casualmente cambió de tema, asegurándose de no mostrar entusiasmo alguno. "... Entonces... ¿ya comenzó el espectáculo?"

Dunsparce sacudió la cabeza y dijo con adoración. "¡Todavía no! ¡Llegaste justo a tiempo!"

"Ahora estamos esperando a que llegue su amigo Snivy." Zippo dijo, señalando a Buneary y sus amigos.

"Si. Estaría aquí pronto." Dijo Cubone, tranquilo.

_Espero que Zorua venga aquí como dijo que lo haría_. Pensó Cubone. _No es mi problema si descubren su secreto de todos modos._

Virizion resopló de nuevo, "Hmph. Entonces, ¿dónde está nuestro líder tan poderoso y digno de batalla, entonces?"

La sonrisa de Zippo se convirtió en un ceño confundido. Incluso después de todos los días de ir a misiones juntos, a Virizion todavía no le gustaba Snivy por alguna razón. "¿No lo recuerdas? Ella nos dijo que tenía que irse temprano para prepararse para la lucha."

Virizion miró uno de sus cascos, "¿Lo hizo...? Lo siento, no estaba escuchando."

El tipo lucha pasó a mirar al pikachu. La expresión de su rostro la hizo sentir un poco culpable por su respuesta. Ella realmente se preocupaba por Zippo y no quería molestarlo. "Uh, porque... ¡Estaba pensando en esta noche!" ella mintió, sonriendo, esperando que eso hiciera que Zippo se sintiera mejor de nuevo.

Emonga miró a Virizion desde un lado. Pensó en tirar posiblemente una baya en la cara del Pokémon de cuatro patas, pero decidió no hacerlo. Toda la conmoción que Virizion haría seguramente los echaría a todos.

Luego Buneary, tira de la legendaria a su lado derecho del asiento. "¡Sientate conmigo! ¡Es la primera vez que tengo el placer de pasar tiempo con un Pokémon legendario! ¡Mejor ocasión para tener a mi mejor amiga y a ti a mi lado!"

Ella comenzó a sentar a ambos Pokémon con tanta felicidad. Vulpix estaba incómodo con eso.

Virizion, por otro lado, estaba, a su manera, feliz de complacer, "¡Finalmente! ¡Tengo un poco de respeto!" Ella se sentó junto a Buneary, "Siempre estoy feliz de sentarme junto a un admirador que lo merece."

Desde su asiento de abajo, Dunsparce comenzó a ponerse muy triste.

"Si no tengo que compartir asiento con la abuela, todo estará bien." Dijo Vulpix.

El legendario estalló. "Disculpa." Ella giró la cabeza hacia el tipo hielo "¡Abuelita, abuela! ¡¿Me estás llamando viejo? ¡Soy como una flor floreciente! ¡Joven y vibrante con un brillo saludable! ¡No como tú !"

"¿Sí?" Dijo ella, no intimidada en absoluto. "Mi pelaje es como un diamante en las estrellas. Soy elegante como el hielo. Limpio como el viento. Mi belleza es mucho más efectiva que tus cuernos extraños.

Emonga rio en voz baja.

Virizion jadeó pero aún no había terminado, "¡Al menos envejeceré con belleza y gracia! ¡Probablemente te harán nudos en la piel y perderás todos los dientes antes de convertirte en un Ninetales!"

"¡No lo creo! Cuando evolucione! ¡Serás olvidada y sola!" Explicó Vulpix. "¡Y entonces me recordarás como el Pokémon más hermosa que nunca podrás ser!"

Virizion continuó mirando a Vulpix, pero mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celosa de ella. Un poco preocupada, también, de que ella tendría razón. _¡Oh, yeah!_ pensó ella _¡Y perderás esa piel molesta y bonita y esos grandes ojos azules como el hielo se opacarán! ¡Odio que seas tan bonita!_ Ella nunca se atrevería a decir eso en voz alta. En su mente, se suponía que Virizion era la más bella de la tierra. Aprendería a volar antes de admitir que alguien era más bonita que ella.

Ambos Pokémon, se miraban. Otro insulto de cualquiera de ellas, podría hacer una batalla desde cualquier momento. Vulpix nunca se enojó así.

"¡No! ¡Por favor dejen de pelear!" Zippo gritó impotente. "¡Se supone que debemos disfrutar el espectáculo con nuestros nuevos amigos!"

"¡Zippy tiene razón! ¡Por favor no pelees aquí! ¡Especialmente todavía que estoy en el medio!" Dijo Buneary.

"Virizion típico. Comenzar pequeñas peleas." Emonga dijo en voz baja. i¡Después de que todo esto termine, tengo que darle a Vulpix una semilla revivir! Se lo merece absolutamente por poner ese deerling sobre crecido en su lugar./i pensó ella.

Todo el tiempo, Dunsparce miraba impotente el caos, deseando poder detenerlo de alguna manera.

Entonces Deino miró a Cubone. Si él sabe mejor, su amigo es un experto en evitar peleas. Entonces él sabría qué hacer al respecto.

"¿Sabes qué hacer en esta situación, Cubone?" Preguntó él.

"Sí."

Entonces Cubone se levantó y con su bolso en la mano. "¡Hagan sus apuestas! Hagan sus apuestas! Batalla de gruñonas! ¡Solo uno puede ganar!

Obviamente, eso no era lo que Deino quiso decir. Se suponía que Cubone pararía esto, no empeorarlo.

"¡Apuesto dos de mis bayas a Vulpix!" Emonga dijo, sosteniendo dos bayas naranjas en sus patas.

Dunsparce miró a Cubone y Emonga con mucha preocupación e impotencia.

"¡Oye! No haces las apuestas aquí!" Un Meowth le gritó a Cubone. Pareció que pararía esto, pero desafortunadamente... era el oficial que hace las apuestas "¡Soy yo!"

"¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¡Make your pets! ¡¿Quién va a ganar?!"

Se sintieron decepcionados por esto, pero luego llegó un Medicham. Ella fue parte de hacer este evento y la responsable de detener cualquier problema que pudiera arruinarlo. Estaba realmente enojada por este escándalo.

"¡Ustedes dos no hacen apuestas no oficiales aquí!" Cubone y Meowth comenzaron a sentirse muy tristes.

Emonga rápidamente ocultó sus bayas de la vista y se dio la vuelta, tratando de parecer lo más discreto posible.

"¡Y los otros dos! ¡Si quieren pelear, háganlo en otro lugar o los echaré! ¡¿Me escucharon?!"

"¡Ella tiene razón! ¡Ustedes dos pueden arreglar sus diferencias, pero no aquí!" Dijo Buneary.

"¡Si!" Zippo estuvo de acuerdo, un poco molesto.

"... ¡Sí, claro!" Dunsparce entró.

Virizion miró a Vulpix por unos segundos más antes de girar la cabeza hacia el otro lado, levantar la nariz y cerrar los ojos. "_Yo_ vine a disfrutar de las festividades. No estoy a punto de comenzar una pelea con un pequeño Vulpix. Tengo modales."

"No me importa lo que pienses de todo aquí sobre mí. Pero no pelearé contigo porque _yo_ lo dijo." Dijo Vulpix, molesta y ella hace lo mismo que ella.

_Es como si fueran el mismo Pokémon._ Pensó Cubone. _Si fuera un concurso sobre el Pokémon insoportable, esto terminaría en empate._

"Uf. Poco más y termina muy mal. Al menos." Buneary se dijo a sí misma.

Zippo se levantó y se inclinó ante el Medicham, sintiéndose muy culpable. "Lo siento por todo esto, señora Como miembro del equipo Hope, me disculpo mucho."

"Pero no hiciste nada." Dunsparce señaló.

"Es la cosa justa que hacer." el pikachu respondió.

Buneary, fue sorprendido por el acto de noble de Zippo. Le recuerda a su amigo Snivy en esa parte de él.

"OK, tienes suerte de no haber comenzado una batalla, pero les tengo un ojo en ustedes." Dijo Medicham.

"¡Terminarías tuerta!" Dijo Deino, preocupado.

Medicham, no creía que él realmente pensara que ella se refería literalmente quitarse un ojo.

"Simplemente disfruta esto y no se metan en problemas. ¿De acuerdo?" Dijo ella mientras los dejaba.

Buneary, se sintió aliviada de que toda esta situación no llegara lo suficientemente lejos como para arruinar todo esto para sus amigos y el equipo Hope. Pero no evitó a preocuparse por los dos Snivy. El evento principal será en menos de dos horas ¿Cómo manejarían esto?

* * *

En la campaña de Snivy que acaba de preparar para la lucha. Tenía su máscara azul con detalles de azul marino en su mayor parte, pequeñas líneas rojas en los dos lados de la nariz y la parte que rodeaba sus ojos, eran plateadas.

Su atuendo del frente también era azul marino, verde limpio en la parte posterior y la cola dorada. Sus dos brazales eran de oro.

Ahora miraba a su nuevo compañero, el Snivy del equipo Hope. Ella era mayor que él, como un adulto, pero parece tener experiencia en la batalla, pero probablemente no en la lucha libre.

Ella llegó no hace mucho, pero aparentemente conoce su verdadera identidad. A pesar de su aspecto, él no puede dejar ir sus instintos sin más pruebas de que ella tiene sobre él.

No podía evitar pensar si le explica a Snivy todo esto, sonaría mucho más viejo que ella. Entonces Snivy comenzó a imaginar a Buneary riéndose de esto. Pero él tiene que hacer esto por ellos y caminó hacia ella.

"Creo que debemos preparar todo esto antes de nuestra lucha." Dijo el Snivy masculino.

Su compañero, que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, saltó. Ella procesó lo que acababa de decir y asintió lentamente. "Supongo..." dijo nerviosamente.

Ella lo miró, no acostumbrada a ver nada como su atuendo de lucha. Fue un poco llamativo, pero no tanto como sus pensamientos inquietantes.

Antes de llegar aquí, se había abierto paso a través de innumerables Pokémon diferentes. Algunos llevaban máscaras y otros no, pero todos tenían una cosa en común: algún tipo de confianza. Fue intimidante, solo porque se sentía tan fuera de lugar.

Snivy trató de mantener sus ojos fijos en el área actual a la que le dijeron que fuera, pero algo en el fondo de su mente le dijo que estaba siendo observada y juzgada brutalmente. Si esto era cierto o no, no podía decirlo.

Snivy miró a un lado con nerviosismo, luego de vuelta al Snivy masculino.

Dentro, tenía la sensación de que él era el mismo Snivy que había conocido con su equipo esta mañana. Su voz y postura de descanso eran las mismas.

Aunque, por la forma en que estaba actuando, parecía que quería mantenerlo como un luchador en secreto. No estaba segura de por qué, pero no creía que decir sus suposiciones sobre su identidad fuera lo mejor que podía hacer en este momento. Sabía por momentos de tratar de esconderse que siempre era sorprendente cuando alguien la reconocía. Tampoco quería hacerse la tonta en esta situación. ¿Por qué jugar a lo largo? Era vergonzosamente mala mintiendo. Ella pensó que un enfoque neutral de la situación sería mejor... Lo que sea que fuera eso.

Snivy hizo una mueca, mirando a un lado. "¿Así que por dónde empezamos?"

El luchador Snivy, no sabía exactamente cómo explicarle todo esto. Luego miró hacia afuera y vio que el evento ahora está comenzando. Pyroar estaba hablando con todo el público sobre lo agradecidos que estaban de verlos y este evento no existiría sin ellos. También explicó que los luchadores cuando luchaban en el ring, buscaban ser los mejores. Lucha con todo su esfuerzo y con su corazón para competir sin miedo y sin dudas. Luchaban por la victoria. Por respeto. Por los hambre de batalla. Para ser el número uno. Todo eso de una manera emocional.

Snivy admitió que Pyroar sabe cómo entusiasmar al público. También esto significa que el primer lucha está por comenzar. En ese momento, supo cómo hacerla entender todo esto.

"Snivy, mira esto." Dijo, mientras miraba el anillo.

Snivy siguió su mirada y observó.

Cuando aparece Pyroar terminó la introducción y las gracias y ahora estaba dando la introducción de los luchadores Pokémon que sabía quiénes eran.

"¡Ahora presentamos al primer oponente!" Luego apareció un humo en el centro del ring. "¡Es el Pokémon de las mil caras, el maestro del engaño! ¡Él es la Sombra!"

La Sombra, aparece cuando el humo estaba despejado, mientras mordía una rosa y mostraba lo seguro que estaba. El público estaba asombrado con su entrada.

"¡Y presentando a su oponente para este lucha! ¡Ella es du luchadora favorita! ¡Ella electrifica la arena con su energía! ¡Pikachu Libre!

Pikachu Libre corre hacia el ring y salta sobre él con éxito. Luego descargó su electricidad azul a su alrededor. Su entrada muestra su gran poder que los sorprende.

_Entradas llamativas... Ok..._pensó la mujer nerviosa.

"Ahora nuestros dos luchadores están en el ring, ¡no podemos perder mucho tiempo! así que Chimecho a mi señal." Él dijo mientras ella asentía.

"Listo. ¡Lucha!"

Chimecho gritó y comenzó la lucha.

Pikachu Libre no perdió el tiempo y va directo a la Sombra. Él saltó hacia atrás y usó la bola de sombra, ella rápidamente evade y corre hacia él. Ella atacó con un ataque rápido y lo agarró para arrojarlo a las cuerdas. Él saltó a Pikachu Libre y ella usó su electricidad para agarrarlo para hacer un suplex alemán.

Rápidamente se levantó y tomó la forma de machamp. La agarró por detrás para aplastarla con las rodillas, luego se lanzó a la esquina y la aplasto con su cuerpo. Se cae y la Sombra corre hacia la otra esquina. Él toma la forma de Hitmonlee y corre hacia ella para hacer la meteora corriendo en la esquina. La Sombra estaba a punto de repetir, pero Pikachu Libre evade el ataque. Se lastimó a sí mismo y dejó la esquina para ser atacado con electroweb que lo atrapó, luego ella atacó con una drop kick. La Sombra regresó en su verdadera forma y cayó al suelo.

Pikachu Libre lo cubrió rápidamente. El árbitro era un Flaaffy y comenzó a contar. 1, 2 y él reaccionó.

Luego se mueve hacia la esquina y sube a la cuerda superior. Pikachu Libre debía realizar un ataque aéreo que si lo hacía con éxito, podría ganar la lucha. Ella saltó sobre él, pero La Sombra rodó y sufrió daños. De repente la ataca con juego sucio. Luego la arrojó fuera del ring y la atacó con una inmersión suicida. Ella evade y lo arroja al ring.

Ella se sube y salta en la tercera cuerda para hacer una plancha sobre él, también electrizante en el impacto. La Sombra se levantó de nuevo y usó doble equipo. Ahora había copias de él a su alrededor, ella estaba tratando de descubrir quién era el verdadero, pero fue atacada por la espalda. Pikachu Libre miró en la dirección y fue atacado desde el otro lado. Estaba golpeando otras dos veces hasta que sus reflejos funcionaron y lo atrapó.

Pikachu Libre lo alzó sobre su cabeza para hacer algo al respecto, pero él cambió su forma de Joltik y cae sobre su cabeza. Ella confundió, lo agarró y lo miró confundido hasta que arrojó arriba. Levantó la vista y cambió su rostro segundos antes de caer sobre ella en forma de Snorlax.

"¡ESO NO SE SIENTÍA BIEN, ¿NO?" Gritó Cubone, inmediatamente.

Todos los miembros del equipo hicieron una mueca, excepto Emonga. Sus ojos estaban pegados al escenario.

Flaaffy, no sabía qué hacer. Él estaba sobre ella, pero también cubriéndose. Luego comenzó a hacerla cuenta. 1, 2 y- espera un minuto. Algo le estaba pasando.

Se detuvo y miró a La Sombra. El público no sabía lo que estaba pasando, hasta que se descubrió que Pikachu Libre lo alzó con su increíble fuerza. Aparentemente ella no quería perder así y usó su energía y poder para cargarlo y hacer lo imposible. Ella entonces ella lo electrifica, haciéndolo restaurar en su verdadera forma y paralizarlo.

Ella rápidamente va a la esquina y sube a la cuerda superior. Estaba a punto de usar su movimiento final mientras tenía la oportunidad.

Pikachu Libre salta hacia arriba y hace que la shouting star press y lo electrificó con toda su energía en el impacto.

Ahora La Sombra estaba débil y Pikachu Libre lo cubría. Flaaffy hace la cuenta lo más rápido que puede. 1, 2 y 3! Chimecho gritó y la lucha terminó.

"¡Y el ganador es Pikachu Libre!" Gritó Pyroar mientras se levantaba victoriosa.

Todos estaban entusiasmados con la lucha y con el resultado. Pikachu Libre se sube a la cuerda superior y dio las gracias a todos los Pokémon que la apoyaron en la lucha.

Ahora regresando en la campaña del La Hoja Cortante, el luchador miró a su compañero para la noche. Esperaba que ella aprendiera cómo es un combate de lucha libre. O no fue así, tendría que explicarla con más detalles.

Pero Snivy se sintió muy emocionada por dentro, temblando de anticipación. Ahora, en su mayor parte, entendía cómo funcionaban las cosas en la lucha y tenía una buena idea de cómo se podía usar el escenario para la ventaja de los luchadores.

Incluso si no conocía ningún movimiento de lucha, se sentía más segura solo con usar sus habilidades naturales de lucha.

Se levantó un poco más y miró a su compañero por la noche, "Yo... creo que puedo hacer esto. Parecía que La Sombra y Pikachu Libre usaban muchas técnicas improvisadas para derribarse mutuamente. ¡Puedo hacer eso!"

"¡Perfecto! Tienes la idea. El luchador toma la ventaja de las cuerdas y realiza movimientos para debilitar al adversario. La única forma de ganar es con la caída del pin o por sumisión. También depende del estilo del luchador." Dijo Snivy.

"Correcto. Tengo que recordar eso." la Snivy femenina respondió.

"El estilo de lucha está dividido por técnico, voladores, pesados, peleadores, estilo fuerte y sumisión."

Snivy inclinó la cabeza en cuestión.

"La técnica que somos expertos haciendo llaves con una buena ejecución y sumisión. Voladores como yo, utilizamos movimientos voladores y nuestra velocidad y agilidad para realizar ataques de precisión, los pesados son los grande y más fuerte, también usan su cuerpo para castigar aún más al oponente, los peleadores no son muy impresionantes con sus movimientos y atacan repetidamente sin fin. El estilo fuerte usan ataques poderosos cada vez y la sumisión es obvia, pero si te tienen en espera de sumisión, no tienes grandes posibilidades de liberarte."

"Mmm, ok." Snivy puso su mano en la barbilla, pensativa, pensando en su propio estilo de batalla. Ella definitivamente no era un pesado, pero tal vez una peleadora. Se sintió un poco avergonzada por eso. Tenía el recuerdo de luchar con sus amigos en casa y finalmente perder, y le dijeron que sus ataques eran demasiado predecibles.

_¡Tengo que cambiar mi estrategia de batalla si voy a ayudar a Snivy a ganar esto_ pensó ella.

Ella cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar en una solución cuando tuvo una idea. Miró a su compañero de batalla por la noche. "Ok, entonces, como eres un luchador de alto vuelo, ¿qué estilo debo implementar para ayudar a complementar el tuyo en la batalla?"

"En realidad lo mencionaste, nuestro combate es diferente a una batalla de equipo normal." Dijo Snivy.

"En un combate de equipo, uno de nosotros estará luchando y el otro en la esquina del ring. Lo que quiero decir es que un luchador de ambos equipos tiene que enfrentarse y el resto debe esperar hasta que hagan el tag para cambiar de lugar. Esto puede ser bueno cuando uno de nosotros está cansado y podría descansar y mejorar hasta la próximo tag."

"¡Oh!" La Snivy hembra entendió. Nunca antes había peleado en una lucha por equipos, pero sonaba bastante simple.

"Así que no te preocupes por implementarme en la lucha. Lo único que te pido es que luches contra todo lo que tengas. No importa lo fuerte o hábil que seas, si pones tu corazón y determinación en la lucha, no hay nada que nos pueda detener y vamos a ganar sin importar los oponentes que enfrentemos esta noche." Explicó él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Su compañera le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Además tus amigos están viendo esto. Eso significa que tienes una razón por la que luchar. Eso también es importante."

Snivy parpadeó y asintió lentamente. "Tienes razón." Ella dijo con una cara seria. _Cuentan conmigo para ganar... o no avergonzar a nuestro equipo..._

Miró hacia abajo, pensó en todas las caras del equipo Hope y tragó saliva. Si ella ganaba, ¿les importaría? Si ella perdía... ¿entonces qué?

_¿Por qué... estoy siendo tan dura conmigo misma?_ pensó tristemente, frunciendo el ceño.

Miró hacia un lado, esperando echar un vistazo a sus compañeros de equipo. Desde su punto de vista, podía ver la cabeza de Virizion sobre la multitud. Emonga estaba hablando rápidamente con Dunparce y Buneary. Y Zippo estaba hablando con la madre de Deino con mucho entusiasmo.

Snivy asintió para sí misma. "¡Lucharé por todos ellos, pase lo que pase!"

"¡Ese es el espíritu!" Dijo él. "Ahora nos preparamos para esta noche."

* * *

El tiempo ha pasado. Una gran cantidad de combates de lucha no paro entretener al los Pokémon. Pero desafortunadamente el evento está por terminar y el evento final está por comenzar. Por supuesto, no todos estaban tristes por el evento a punto de terminar.

"Finalmente, el último lucha..." Dijo Vulpix, cansada. "Solo una lucha más y me voy a dormir..."

Su amiga, Buneary, la miró. Ella vio claramente lo cansada que estaba Vulpix. En estas horas ella debería dormir ahora. No está acostumbrada a estar despierta a estas horas de la noche.

"¡¿Por qué quieres dormir en un momento como este ?!" Emonga le preguntó a Vulpix con mucho entusiasmo, "¡¿No has visto ninguno de estas luchas ?! ¿O los lanzamientos y agarres que han logrado? ¡Estos pokemon son extremadamente talentosos!... ¡Y súper geniales!"

"¡Venga! ¡Intenta disfrutar esta ultima lucha!" Dijo Buneary para motivar a su amiga.

"¿Disfrutar...?" Preguntó ella, enojada y cansada. "¡Me estoy quedando dormida!¡Sabes que no me gusta este tipo de evento!"

"Pero no será lo mismo contigo. Y además. ¿Por qué no duermes aquí?"

"¡Crees que no lo intenté! ¡Con este ruido no puedo! ¡No hay forma de que alguien pueda dormir así!"

Virizion asintió a regañadientes, de acuerdo, sintiéndose bastante somnolienta e irritable.

Buneary señaló una dirección y Vulpix miró en la misma dirección. Ella vio que Deino y su madre estaban durmiendo. No se sabe cómo se duermen los dos, pero es sorprendente para Team Hope y el amigo de Buneary.

"Chanfle..." Dijo Vulpix. "Ok, me equivoqué..."

"¡Pueden dormir a través de cualquier cosa!" Dunsparce dijo con sorpresa.

"No son los únicos." Dijo Cubone. "También mi Snivy es así."

Zippo, que se había divertido hasta ahora, miraba ansioso a su alrededor. "¡Oye, Snivy se perderá la última lucha si no viene pronto! ¡Espero que lo logre!" Miró a Buneary. "¿Crees que llegará pronto?"

Buneary también estaba preocupado por esto. La Sombra disfrazado de su amigo no ha llegado. Debería estar aquí cuando terminó su lucha, y fue la primera lucha de todo el evento. Buneary teme que haya pasado algo y no vendrá aquí para la ultima lucha.

"¡Estoy segura!" Dijo Buneary, fingiendo que todo estaba bajo control. "¡Esta lucha será el mejor de todo! Y además de que tu amiga es parte del equipo de equipos ¡será increíble!

"¡GASP! ¿Seriusly?" El brillo de Zippo volvió a sus ojos. "¡Ooooh! ¡No puedo esperar!¡Voy a animar a Snivy extra fuerte!" comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro de nuevo. "¡Y también voy a animar al otro Snivy!"

_¿Olvidó que ya lo sabía?_ pensó Vulpix.

"Uh, Zippo, has estado animando a todos esta noche." Dunsparce señaló.

Zippo se rió, "¡Bueno, quiero que TODOS sean ganadores!" Luego se quedó quieto y parecía decidido. "Pero, sobre todo, ¡quiero que Snivy sea la mejor ganadora!"

iNo estoy acostumbrado a estar con alguien tan enérgico./I pensó Cubone.

"Riiiight..." Virizion bostezó. "Bueno, dudo que sea capaz de manejar esta multitud, ¿sabes" cerró los ojos con aire de suficiencia, "¡Huh! Probablemente se congele una vez que note todos estos ojos en ella." _¡Me aseguraré de mirarla con fuerza! ¡Eso le mostrará!_ pensó malvadamente para si misma.

Zippo se volvió hacia el legendario, "Ella ya ha estado en torneos antes. ¡Lo dijo!¿Verdad, Buneary?"

"No lo sé." Dijo Buneary. "Pero si lo dices, creo en ti."

"Crees en todos." Dijo Vulpix.

"¿Que puedo decir? Creo en todos los Pokémon, bueno, no en todos, pero sí."

Virizion parecía molesta y ligeramente perplejo ante las palabras de Zippo. "Querido Zippo, tal vez la escuchaste mal..."

"¿Cuál es tu problema con ella, de todos modos?" Emonga dijo. "Claro, Snivy es extraño, pero parece que odirla sin razón aparente. ¿Es porque no eres el líder de nuestro equipo o algo así?"

"¡No!" Virizion exclamó. "¡No es asunto tuyo!... Y además-" ella volteó sus cuernos a un lado dramáticamente, "no lo entenderías."

"Tienes razón. No entendería una mentalidad tan mezquina".

"¡Por qué tú!" Virizion bajó la cabeza y miró a Emonga a la cara. El tipo eléctrico no fue atemorizada.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo." Dijo Cubone. "YY me llamaron alborotador."

"Es chistoso viendo de ti." Dijo Vulpix, sabiendo que causa más problemas que todos ellos juntos.

"¡E-Hey! ¡Chicos!" Dunsparce les gritó nerviosamente.

"¡No quiero que nos echen!" Zippo dijo en un tono molesto.

"El tiene razón."

Miraron en dirección y vieron a Snivy, parado allí. "Traten de calmarte, solo una lucha más."

Buneary y Cubone, perfectamente sabían que era Zorua en su forma de amigo. Sabía cómo era Snivy y podía fingir que era el tipo planta a la perfección. Entonces Buneary lo saludó como si fuera amigo para guardar el secreto.

"¡Snivy!" Dijo ella mientras abrazaba a la Sombra. "¡Qué bueno que hayas llegado!"

"¡ESTÁS AQUÍ!" Zippo saltó hacia La Sombra y lo abrazó a él y a Buneary. "¡Estábamos tan preocupados que no lo lograrías!" Lo soltó y continuó. "¡Y ahora que estamos todos aquí, todos podemos animar a Snivy y a su compañero!"

"¡Hurra!" Dunsparce vitoreó.

Emonga, sin tener en cuenta que casi había comenzado una pelea, miró a La Sombra y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué te mantuvo, chico?"

"Lo siento. Tuve problemas con alguien y tuve que lidiar con él sin causar tantos problemas. Y además no sabía dónde estaban."

"Sí, Emonga. ¡No seas tan insensible!" Virizion la regañó. "Obviamente, las multitudes eran demasiado para él." y ella le dio una sonrisa condescendiente hacia el tipo eléctrico.

El pelaje de Emonga se erizó enojado, pero respiró hondo y miró hacia otro lado.

"Creo que es mejor tarde que nunca. ¿Verdad?" Dijo él.

"Eso ya no aquí y eso es lo que importa." Dijo Buneary.

Ambos Pokémon se sientan en los lugares. La Sombra se sentó con el tipo Pokémon tierra y él habló al luchador con voz baja y en español, para que nadie oyera o entendiera lo que estaban diciendo.

"(De acuerdo, ¿puedes decirme qué sucede realmente allí?)" Preguntó Cubone.

"(Algunas fanáticas me persiguieron cuando terminó la lucha. No tuve la oportunidad de cambiar mi forma y huir de ellas. Me tomó mucho tiempo perderlas. Pero el punto es que yo ya estoy aquí como dije que lo haré)." La Sombra explicó.

"(Al menos llegas a tiempo para la lucha de mi amigo)." Luego miró ring. "(Porque está por comenzar)."

Pyroar, estaba nuevamente en el medio del ring, mirando a todos. "¡Ahora llegamos a la final del evento! ¡Fue un placer tenerlos aquí todo este tiempo y darles un gran lucha que nunca olvidarás! ¡Ahora la lucha final es un equipo de parejas!"

Todos gritaron con ánimo. Esta era la lucha que todos esperaban. Incluido para Team Hope y los amigos de Buneary.

A Zippo le resultaba difícil mantenerse quieto en su asiento. Sus ojos se abrieron con anticipación.

"¡Presentamos a nuestro primer equipo!" Luego apareció un ciclón de hoja en el centro del ring. Cada segundo, el ciclón comenzaba a desvanecerse. Snivy y la Hoja Cortante, se muestran finalmente. "¡Dos Pokémon muy conocidos en esta área y en los eventos de lucha! ¡Presentando a la dama primero! Ella es la líder del equipo Hope! ¡Snivy!

Snivy se sintió un poco avergonzado, pero se aseguró de dar una cara valiente.

"¡Ella no es la única Snivy en el ring, su compañero de este lucha! Nuestro luchador más rápido y más fuerte desde cualquier lugar. ¡Es la Hoja Cortante!"

El espectador recibe a Snivy con aplausos y ovaciones. La Hoja Cortante, sube a la esquina y los saludó. Luego hizo un truco con la cuerda para rebotar en las cuerdas y hacer un aterrizaje perfecto.

Snivy observó esto y sonrió. Ella deseaba poder aliviar algo de su ansiedad acumulada de esa manera. Aun así, no duró mucho. Aunque las multitudes eran ruidosas y los Pokémon muchos, no podía identificar la voz de nadie dentro de ella ni podía ver claramente a alguien que ella conociera mirándola. Esta fue una de las razones por las que realmente le gustaban los torneos.

_Hasta ahora, todo bien._ pensó para sí misma.

"¡Ahora presentando a los oponentes!" Entonces un Incineroar y Emboar caminaron hacia el ring. "¡El equipo con fuego intenso y poder con control absoluto de la división del equipo de parejas! ¡Formado con Emboar e Incineroar! ¡Los hermanos ardientes!

Ambos Pokémon entran al ring. Tanto Snivy como los espectadores sienten el calor proveniente de estos dos. Esto iba a ser un problema tener oponentes con tipo de ventaja. Además, estos dos eran hermanos, tienen una fuerte conexión y otros dos se conocen hoy.

"Oh... vaya..." dijo Emonga. "¿Tipos de fuego? Esto no es bueno..."

Zippo apretó sus puños, "¡Pueden hacerlo! ¡Sé que pueden!"

En el ring, la hembra Snivy comenzó a evaluar a sus oponentes. Parecía que Emboar podría ser un gran luchador y difícil de derribar, mientras que Incineroar parecía que podría ser una serie de cosas. Supuso que probablemente se movería más rápido que su hermano. Sus garras parecían afiladas y lo suficientemente largas para deslizar ataques aéreos si estaban lo suficientemente cerca y parecía tener suficiente músculo para ser una amenaza.

Snivy nunca había luchado contra un Incineroar antes, por lo que esta lucha dependería de la estrategia y el trabajo en equipo de La Hoja Cortante y ella.

Con eso, miró a sus oponentes con un brillo determinado en sus ojos.

El Snivy masculino miró a su compañera. "Como lo planeamos. Voy primero, mantente alerta para tratar de analizar sus movimientos y estilos. Y prepárate cuando voy para que puedas tomar mi lugar. ¿Entendido?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza cuando estaba afuera y a un lado de la esquina. Incineroar estaba en el medio y Emboar, a un lado de la esquina. Entonces Chimecho, gritó y comenzó la lucha-

Incineroar, atacado directamente con puño fuego a la Hoja Cortante. Era tan rápido que parecía que iba a golpearlo, Snivy, lo evito yendo hacia atrás y sostenerse con las manos. Luego lo atacó nuevamente con patada baja, pero nuevamente lo evitó. Incineroar, intento agarrarlo, pero Snivy corre hacia la cuerda y salta. Intenta seguirlo, pero estaba corriendo rápido que corría hacia otras cuerdas y saltaba sobre la segunda cuerda para hacer un salto aún más alto y hacía y huracanada perfectamente al tipo de fuego.

Se levantó y fue atacado con hoja aguda en la cara. Eso no fue tan efectivo y atacó con lanzallamas y Snivy usó un tornado de hojas para protegerlo del ataque. Las llamas se apoderaron de la hoja con tanta facilidad. La Hoja Cortante corrió desde el otro lado y hizo un roll up y usa la hoja aguda nuevamente en la cara. Pero Incineroar, agarró a Snivy después de que se hizo el movimiento y lanzo en la esquina donde estaba Emboar. Los dos tipos de fuego hicieron el tag. Incineroar, arrojo a Snivy al suelo y Emboar saltó sobre él en la cuerda superior.

Emboar, estaba haciendo el conteo. 1, 2 y reacciona. Emboar, lo levanto y lo estaba sujetando. Luego usó sus hombros para torturar a la Hoja Cortante para que se rindiera. Flaaffy, lo miró si comenzara a redirse, pero no se rinde. Emboar, lo torturaba cada vez más, pero resistiendo el dolor. El Snivy, de alguna manera, se libera y hace un DDT sobre él. Cuando ambos caen en el ring, Snivy corrió hacia la Snivy femenina y hizo el tag.

Los ojos de la hembra Snivy se abrieron, dándose cuenta de que había recibido el tag. Ver la batalla había sido una descarga total de adrenalina. Tropezando un poco, rápidamente se metió en su lugar en el ring.

Ella miró a Emboar, analizándolo en silencio.

Emboar era, de hecho, un gran luchador, ¡brutal! Y el lanzallamas de Incineroar... Necesitaba pensar en cómo desviarlo cada vez que él volviera al ring. El único movimiento desviador que se le ocurrió usar fue un tornado de hojas, tal como lo había hecho su compañero.

_Lástima que todavía no conozco la hoja aguda._ pensó, inquieta. Ese movimiento habría sido súper útil. Fue su as en casa, pero aquí, ella no había subido de nivel lo suficiente como para volverlo a aprenderlo.

_¡Al menos todavía tengo mi habilidad!_ pensó y se preparó para moverse.

Emboar, ataca a Snivy, saltando sobre ella para aplastarla.

Snivy salta a un lado, apenas evadiendo su ataque. Ella rápidamente se da vuelta y usa un tornado de hojas, apuntando a sus ojos para reducir su precisión.

El ataque no fue efectivo y usó un machada. Snivy jadea y rueda por el suelo para esquivarlo, aunque el ataque de Emboar le pincho la nariz. Ella salta y lo frota, gruñendo de dolor. Ella mira al tipo de fuego y usa látigo cepa en su pierna para hacerlo tropezar. Pero no fue suficiente fuerza y Emboar la atrae y usa el machada nuevamente. Snivy tropieza y es golpeada por su ataque. Ella retrocede tambaleándose y rápidamente desenreda su látigo cepa lejos del tipo de fuego, y traerla de vuelta.

Pensando rápidamente, usa el otro para impulsarse hacia arriba. Haciendo un giro hacia atrás, apunta y empuja ambos latigos. Coloca una enredadera sobre su cabeza y la otra debajo de ella, luego comienza a rodar rápidamente en el aire hacia Emboar, en un combo de látigo giratorio.

A pesar de la desventaja de tipo, el combo fue bastante efectivo, pero él la arrojó a la esquina y le hizo el tag. Ahora, en ese momento, Emboar la levanta e Incineroar ataca con un lazo. Rápidamente la puso sobre sus hombros y cayo de espaldas para lastimar a Snivy.

El tipo planta gruñó y comenzó a entrar en pánico tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo. Ella trató de luchar por debajo de la espalda del tipo fuego. Cuando eso no funcionó, ella se retorció lo suficiente como para al menos alcanzar su cabeza. ¡Allí estiró un brazo y tiró de la oreja de Incineroar con fuerza!

Al ver la situación y el tiempo transcurrido, el Snivy masculino estaba listo para el tag. Pero para Incineroar, el dolor en la oreja finalmente valió la pena y la soltó.

Aliviada, Snivy luchó para liberarse. Ella saltó al aire y usó un tornado de hojas para impulsarse más lejos de Incineroar, pero no antes de golpearlo fuertemente en la nariz con látigo cepa. Ella aterrizó encima de unos de los postes de lucha libre y saltó de nuevo a su compañero, haciendo el tag.

No esperaba que este deporte fuera tan agotador. _Seguiré de cerca los movimientos de Snivy por ahora_. pensó para sí misma, _Su estilo de lucha parece ser mucho más efectivo que el mío._

Ahora es el turno de la Hoja Cortante. Rápidamente corre hacia Incineroar, trata de atacarlo, pero el tipo planta lo evade, lo patea y cae en la segunda cuerda. Entonces corrió rápido hacia las cuerdas, rebotó y saltó en el medio. Pero Snivy agarra las cuerdas y ataca Incineroar con hoja aguda en la cara. El tipo fuego fue enviado a volar al centro del ring y Snivy, salta sobre él.

Snivy, estaba haciendo la cuenta. 1, 2 y patea. Giró a su oponente boca abajo y usó su látigos cepa para jalar sus pies y con sus manos agarró la cabeza de Incineroar para sujetarla. Tenía que asegurarse de hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas para que el oponente no pudiera liberarse.

Incineroar, estaba tratando de usar su fuerza para liberarse. Al notar eso, Snivy, lo libero. Pero antes de que pueda hacer algo, el tipo de fuego usaba el lariat oscuro. Envió el tipo planta a la esquina y corrió hacia él para atacar en el estómago con el hombro, Snivy se movió hacia arriba y el oponente se lastimó con el poste. Aprovechando, se trepa sobre él para saltar, alcanzo la cuerda superior. Incineroar retrocedió por el dolor y Snivy, usando su cola lo agarró del cuello y usó su fuerza y peso corporal para hacer que Incineroar cayera sobre su cabeza.

Estaba a punto de atacarlo con una hoja aguda, Incineroar agarró su cola y lo lanzó fuera del ring. Lo siguiente que hizo fue saltar afuera para caer sobre Snivy, pero fue al borde del ring. El tipo fuego, apenas cae sobre sus patas y lo ataca con rasguño dos veces, pero la Hoja Cortante, salta sobre estos dos ataques y usa tornado hoja. Más tarde salta del borde y corre por la esquina del ring. Luego atravesó la cuerda con un DDT suicida, pero Incineroar lo agarró bien y lo aplastó en el poste. Eso le dolió tanto la espalda. Pero no ha terminado y lo repite de nuevo, sino con el borde del anillo.

Parecía más débil, lo empujó hacia el ring. Snivy, se levanto, pero recibió una patada de inmediato y lo agarró y lo colocó en la esquina donde estaba su compañero. mbos Pokémon hicieron el tag. ncineroar puso a Snivy en su hombro y Emboar entró en el ring. Obviamente vamos a hacer otro ataque combinado. Pero el tipo planta, se mueve rápido con su cuerpo para atacar con hoja aguda a Emboar y aprovechando su movimiento, también hizo tornado DDT. Pero con el ataque, Emboar terminó cayendo fuera del ring.

Snivy, miro rápidamente a estos dos oponentes, pensando qué hacer. Estaba planeando cuál atacar, pero Emboar se estaba levantando, pero Incineroar intentó lo mismo. Entonces, la Hoja Cortante, golpeó a Incineroar con hoja aguda y corrió hacia las cuerdas, luego corrió hacia Emboar para hacer una salto suicida. Pero no se detuvo allí y se sube a la cuerda. Al ver que su otro oponente no se movía, se dio la vuelta para hacer un moonsault. Incineroar, se mueve a un lado, pero Snivy, notó eso y cayó con sus dos pies y dio otro mounsault, pero esta vez, tuvo éxito.

Incineroar, lo agarró, mientras se levantaba. Pero Emboar entra en el ring y ambos Pokémon chocaron entre sí, como Snivy estaba en el medio, se lastimó mucho. Incineroar lo dejó caer, salió al exterior de las cuerdas y Emboar empezó la cuenta.

1, 2 y Snivy se echa. Emboar estaba sorprendido de que pudiera reaccionar aquella vez, pero también enojado. El uso lanzallamas, por lo que la Hoja Cortante estaba débil, no podía evitar y recibio mucho daño, especialmente siendo de tipo planta. Al ver que todavía tenía energía, Emboar utilizó empujes de brazada cinco veces en la cabeza.

Nuevamente comienza el pin. 1, 2 y reacciono a tiempo. No podía creer que todavía tuviera energía para seguir en la lucha. Luego su compañero le pidió el tag y Emboar hizo lo que le pidió. Cuando Incineroar estaba en el ring, movió a Snivy cerca de la esquina y subió. Si el ataque es un éxito, la lucha habrá terminado. Los espectadores estaban prestando mucha atención a esto. Los dos amigos de Snivy estaban muy preocupados por eso.

Cuando finalmente salta, la Hoja Cortante, muévelo a tiempo e Incineroar recibio el ataque. El tipo planta, sabía que era hora de hacer el tag y arrastro a su compañera. Pero el tipo fuego agarró su cola para detenerlo. Al ver que sus esfuerzos por moverse eran inútiles, le dio una bofetada al Pokémon en la cara, lo que lo dejó ir y saltó lo suficiente como para hacer el tag.

Descansada ahora, la hembra Snivy saltó de nuevo al ring. Aunque esta batalla no fue personal, ver esos enormes tipos de fuego arrojar a su compañero la puso furiosa. Ella hizo todo lo posible para mantener sus emociones bajo control, pero simplemente no pudo luchar contra sus pedazos de frustración.

Sin darle a Incineroar la oportunidad de golpearla, Snivy usó tornado de hojas en su cara y siguió con un salto sorpresa. Acercándose a su cabeza, ella lanzo un látigo cepa hacia uno de los postes, jaládonse hacia abajo rápidamente. Cuando estaba más cerca del suelo, extendió su otro látigo cepa, apuntando a la espalda del tipo fuego, planeando derribarlo con un fuerte golpe.

Incineroar, se volvió hacia el Pokémon y usó rasguño muy rápido.

Rápidamente Snivy bloqueó su ataque justo a tiempo con su cola, pero pagó por ello, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Luego se empujó hacia arriba nuevamente y aterrizó en el poste, trayendo sus enredaderas a ella.

Snivy saltó de nuevo al aire e hizo todo lo posible para copiar el mounsault de su compañero, agregado con un rápido ataque de persecución.

Enojado por eso, Incineroar usó lanzallamas.

Sorprendido por esto pero decidido a continuar, Snivy hizo una mueca cuando las llamas la invadieron. Cambiando rápidamente de táctica, abandonó su persecusión y giró hacia abajo usando un tornado de hojas. Las hojas atraparon la mayor parte del fuego, pero ella todavía se quemó. De cualquier manera, ella golpeó a Incineroar justo en el abdomen. Luego saltó, pero se puso de pie tambaleándose. Ella había corrido un gran riesgo.

Cuando estaba a punto de atacar, hasta que su compañero le habló y le exigió la tag. Incineroar, sonrió e hizo el tag. Emboar, entra al ring y ataca con empujes de brazada.

Snivy no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar y recibió cada golpe. Podía sentirse debil.

Sin embargo, después de que se realizó el ataque, Snivy se obligó a saltar Allí, ella envolvió una enredadera alrededor del brazo de Emboar y se colocó sobre su cabeza. Rápidamente, ella envolvió ambos latidos cepa alrededor de sus codos para mantenerlas alejadas de ella. Envolvió su cola alrededor de sus ojos para bloquear su visión y tiró de sus orejas con sus manos. Ella arrojó su peso, balanceando su cuerpo y enredaderas, saltando para confundir al tipo fuego y derribarlo. Si de alguna manera pudiera atrapar a este tipo el tiempo suficiente para alcanzar la cuenta completa, entonces tal vez ella y su compañero podrían derrotar a Incineroar.

Emboar, no podía usar sus brazos, así que corrió hacia la esquina. Entonces él podría golpearla allí de alguna manera, pero estaba corriendo a ciegas.

Snivy lanzó su peso un poco más, con la esperanza de sacarlo de balance mientras corría.

Su movimiento valió la pena y chocó con el poste y él caminó hacia atrás por el dolor.

_¡Ahora es mi oportunidad!_ pensó Snivy.

Levantó con tornado hojas con su cola y lanzó el ataque a la cara de Emboar mientras también saltaba de su cabeza desde atrás. Usando el poder de sus enredaderas alrededor de sus codos, ella intentó arrojarlo a un lado y sujetarlo hacia abajo sobre su estómago.

Flaflamente, corre y comienza el pin. 1, 2 y-. De repente Incineroar, interrumpió el pin, golpeando a Snivy.

El tipo planta voló de Emboar, sintiéndose un poco aturdido. Ella miró a Incineroar.

El árbitro, le dijo que volviera a la esquina. Estaba a punto de hacer esa acción hasta que La Hoja Cortante, saltó de la cuerda superior sobre él y usó su cola para agarrar su cabeza. Usando su peso, Incineroar se fue a las cuerdas y a ambos Pokémon, salieron del ring y dejaron a sus compañeros a su suerte.

_Gracias, Snivy._ Pensó agradecida y aliviada. Se levantó, tambaleándose ligeramente, pero estaba decidida a terminar este combate. Respiró hondo antes de decir: "Ahora es una pelea justa. ¡Adelante!"

"¡Como quieras!" Dijo Emboar y atacó con lanzallamas.

Snivy usó sus enredaderas para levantarse del suelo, esquivando el ataque. Antes de aterrizar, apuntó una enredadera a un poste y la envolvió. Luego arrojó su otro látigo cepa a las orejas de Emboar. Usando el poste como palanca, Snivy tiró de Emboar hacia atrás y lo golpeó en la cabeza con persecución.

Después del impacto del ataque, él agarró su mano y la arrojó al suelo. Repitió una vez y la puso sobre su hombro y dio una vuelta, encima de ella. Luego arrojó a Snivy a la esquina y a ella, la aplastó y luego la arrojó al centro del ring.

Se sube a las cuerdas tor y salta sobre ella.

Snivy tose ante el impacto y casi la deja sin aliento.

Temblando, trata de recuperar el aliento y usa crecimiento. Luego se engancha al brazo de Emboar y se envuelve alrededor de él, usando constricción tan fuerte como puede. _¡Mala idea, pero tengo que hacer algo!_

De repente reacciona. Ella lanza una enredadera y la envuelve alrededor de su frente. Tirando de ella y del brazo de Emboar hacia adelante, hace que el tipo de fuego se golpee a sí mismo. Ella hace esto un par de veces más.

El poderoso golpe de Emboar fue tan poderoso que aturdió a Emboar y luego cayó.

Snivy salto de su brazo y cae sobre su estómago. Allí, ella empuja rápidamente una enredadera y la envuelve alrededor de su pierna, girándola ligeramente, luego hace lo mismo con su brazo opuesto. Ella lo sostiene allí, haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerlo y asegurándose de que no pueda levantarse.

Flaaffy, corre hacia ellos y comienza el pin. 1, 2 y 3! Chimecho gritó y concluye la lucha. Ambos Snivy salen victoriosos.

"Los ganadores por pinfall. ¡Snivy y la Hoja Cortante!" Pyroar gritó y todos comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir a los ganadores.

Snivy respira con dificultad, aliviada y deja ir a Emboar. Ella salta de él y camina hacia el costado del ring, mirando a su compañero, "la Hoja Cortante? ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy quemado, golpeado y aplastado. Pero aparte de eso, sí, estoy bien." Dijo él y luego sonrió.

Como Team Hope y el grupo de Buneary, los estaban aplaudiendo. staban felices de que sus amigos ganaran en este duro combate. Entonces el Snivy masculino, agarra a su amiga y le levanta la mano, mientras todavía le sonríe, también haciendo que el público se emocione más.

Snivy le sonrió débilmente, sintiéndose más que un poco abrumado por todos los vítores. in embargo, se sentía bien por dentro, pero era demasiado tímida para mostrarlo delante de todos.

"Nosotros... lo hicimos muy bien. Le dijo al Snivy masculino, recuperando el aliento.

"Seguro que lo hicimos. Muy bien, deberíamos ir por una baya Oran. Lo ganamos."

Ambos Pokémon, fueron a la campaña a comer la mencionada baya y descansar.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la mañana. Buneary, estaban en el jardín de bayas de Zippo junto con él. Después del evento, Zippo, invito a Buneary y sus amigos al paraíso. Le impresionó lo que estaba viendo y el progreso que lograron.

El resto de los amigos de Buneary se dispersaron en las diferentes partes del paraíso. Ella eligió estar allí para ver cómo estaba el jardín.

"¡No pudimos cultivarlos solos!" Zippo explicó felizmente. "¡Ni siquiera teníamos un jardín cuando compré el paraíso por primera vez! ¡No! ¡Todo fue gracias a Gurdurr y los dos timburr!" tomó una baya madura del tallo y se la entregó a Buneary, "No sé mucho sobre jardinería, pero Tod y Guy me han enseñado mucho. ¿No es genial la amistad?" miró al cielo felizmente, pensativo, "No estaría aquí, haciendo realidad mi sueño si no fuera por mis amigos."

"Por supuesto." Fijo Buneary "Por cierto, recomiendo plantar una baya Pecha, porque mi padre dijo que en las misiones la probabilidad de estar envenenado es alta."

"¿De Verdad?" Zippo respondió. Su rostro cambió de pensativo a decidido, "¡Entonces plantaré muchas bayas de Pecha ! ¡No nos envenenaremos!"

Volvió a mirar al tipo normal, "Hablando de amigos, ¿no fue emocionante el torneo de anoche? ¡Snivy y La... La... el otro snivy, lucharon muy duro!"

"Sí, ambos dieron lo mejor. No creo que no los derrotaría sola. ¡Pero mientras tenga amigos que cuidan mi espalda, no hay forma de que no pueda perder!"

"¡Somos muy afortunados de tener tan buenos amigos! ¡Todos nos respaldamos, pase lo que pase!" Zippo, sonrió brillantemente

"Sí". Dijo ella y miró a su alrededor.

El paraíso fue hecho con tanta determinación y amor. El equipo Hope realmente está haciendo un buen progreso. Por supuesto, Buneary no sabe sobre este tipo de cosas, pero tiene la sensación de que van por el camino correcto.

"Espero que vengan más Pokémon. Este lugar no es mucho, pero tengo la sensación de que este lugar sería maravilloso en el futuro."

"¿De verdad lo crees?" Zippo le sonrió ampliamente, "¡Estoy tan, tan, tan feliz de que pienses eso! Aunque no hay muchos Pokémon que hayan decidido quedarse, creo que con suficiente tiempo y otros sabiendo sobre nuestro rescate, los esfuerzos de equipo, tal vez, solo tal vez, se sentirán lo suficientemente seguros como para quedarse. Ese es mi sueño."

Luego dejó caer las orejas ligeramente, "Y, muchos de los pokemon que viven en Post town han estado realmente molestos y tristes. ¿Crees que si nuestro equipo se esfuerza lo suficiente, también podemos ayudarlos a sentirse felices y seguros?"

Entonces Buneary pensó por un momento y miró a Zippo. "Como me dice mi papá. 'Algunas cosas parecen imposibles. Pero tratas lo mejor que puedas y si tal vez lo logres. Así que sí, creo que es posible."

En ese momento. Snivy, cuyo amigo es de Buneary, llego con ellos. Estaba bien a pesar de la dura lucha que ocurrió anoche. Lo bueno es que la baya Oran curo a Snivy y restauro sus energías.

"Perdona que te interrumpa. Pero estoy aquí para recordarle a Buneary que nos vamos en veinte minutos."

Ahí recuerda que casi era hora de abandonar el pueblo y regresar a casa. Ella no tiene problemas con el plan, pero Buneary quiere quedarse un poco más con sus nuevos amigos.

"Lo sé, pero no podemos quedarnos un poco más de tiempo." Preguntó Buneary. "Solo un poco."

"Lo siento, Buneary. Pero tenemos que irnos a casa a tiempo como acordamos con nuestros padres y no queremos llegar tarde." Dijo Snivy.

Él estaba en lo correcto. Buneary no quiere que sus padres se preocupen por ellos. No solo para ella, sino también para el resto de lad familias de sus amigos.

"Bien." Dijo Buneary.

El pikachu bajó los orejas, decepcionado pero comprensivo.

Él asintió y miró a Zippo. "¿Zippo? ¿Sabes dónde está tu amiga Snivy? Quiero hablar con ella en privado"

El pikachu levantó las orejas y miró a su alrededor, "Ummmmmm... ¡Ahí!" señaló hacia la casa en el paraíso, se podía ver el techo con la cabeza de su amiga ligeramente al tope. "¡Ella está allí! Es uno de sus lugares favoritos cuando no estamos en el campo."

Snivy miró la dirección y vio que Zippo tenía razón. La chica estaba allá arriba de esa casa.

"Gracias." Dijo Snivy. "Les dejo aquí."

Buneary asintió y Snivy fue a la casa. Él tiene algunas palabras que decirle y saber algo muy importante.

Cuando llegó a la casa, levantó la vista. "Amiga, ¿puedo hablar contigo?"

Snivy, sumido en sus pensamientos, se sacudió al oír su voz. Se inclinó y vio al Snivy masculino. Parpadeó, preguntándose qué pasaba, luego usó su látigo cepa para descender del techo.

Cuando lo alcanzó, retrajo su látigo cepa y le preguntó. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Quería hablar contigo sobre dos cosas." Dijo él..

Ella se sintió un poco vacilante. "...Okay."

"Esta bien. Lo primero: sé que sospechaste que soy La Hoja Cortante."

Ella asintió honestamente, colocando una mano sobre su otro brazo. "No estaba seguro de qué decirte. Lo siento, simplemente lo seguí".

"No te preocupes. No es sorprendente que sospechases de mí, porque yo era el único Snivy a parte de ti. También quiero pedirte que guardes el secreto. Por favor."

Snivy asintió con la cabeza, "Antes de nuestro lucha y ver a La Sombra en tu forma en frente de nuestros amigos, pensé que querías que tu identidad se mantuviera en secreto. No se lo diré a nadie." Ella terminó con una sincera sonrisa.

Él estaba sorprendido. Ella pudo descubrirlo todo. Ahora él entiende por qué ella era la líder del Equipo Hope.

Luego le devolvió la sonrisa. "Muchas gracias. Ahora segundo: ¿cómo es la trabajo de un equipo de rescate?

No es la primera vez que hace la pregunta, pero quería saber diferentes opiniones de diferentes Pokémon. Especialmente que ella tiene experiencia.

Ella no dijo nada, luego bajó la mirada pensativa. No se esperaba la pregunta. Después de todo lo que ha sucedido con su equipo hasta ahora, ¿cómo podría responder esto?

Ella lo miró y dijo. "Un equipo de rescate es genial... pero complicado. Pero, es gratificante cuando puedes ayudar a alguien, rescatarlo o simplemente ver crecer a tu equipo. Incluso si todavía no se quieren. Aprenden a trabajar juntos."

Miró hacia abajo y acurrucó su cola alrededor de sus piernas, "Lo más difícil es que... todo esta sobre tus hombros. El líder tiene una gran responsabilidad. Depende de ellos asegurarse de que sus compañeros de equipo estén bien y que las decisiones sean las adecuadas, incluso los muy difíciles." Ella miró hacia arriba, "No puedes rendirte, pase lo que pase. Si fallas o no, tienes que seguir adelante."

"Tienes razón." Dijo él, luego suspiró. "Las próximas dos semanas dejaré la lucha y comenzaré a trabajar en la creación de mi equipo. Y la tercera semana sera el primer día. Pero todavía estoy preocupado de que lo arruine de alguna manera. Para mí y para mis nuevos compañeros que sean."

_Espero no empeorar aún más sus preocupaciones._ pensó ella, preocupada. Pero al mismo tiempo, se preguntó si sería bueno para él saber en qué se estaría metiendo. Ella hubiera querido lo mismo hace mucho tiempo.

"Bueno, pase lo que pase, creo que puedes hacerlo." Dijo ella. "¡La forma en que manejaste ese combate de lucha libre anoche fue increíble! No solo eso, fuiste realmente útil cuando estaba nerviosa. Estoy segura de que a todos les gustaría un líder con esas cualidades." Miró a un lado y tragó saliva en silencio, sintiendo vergüenza del pasado, pero la obligó a bajar.

Ella la miró, "Tienes mucha determinación, Snivy, y buenos amigos. Todos parecen muy valientes." Ella puso una enredadera en su hombro, "Estoy segura de que puedes hacerlo. Y tus amigos te respaldarán."

"Gracias". Dijo él, mientras ponía su mano en su vaina. "Creo que debería disfrutar mis últimos días de lucha antes del día. Pero hasta que llegue este día, descubriré si estoy apto a la tarea y proteger a mis compañeros de equipo, incluso si mi vida está en la línea."

Ella asintió.

En ese momento, miro en la entrada del paraíso. "Es casi la hora de irse. La madre de Deino no tardará mucho en venir aquí. Deberíamos decir adiós.

Snivy trajo de vuelta su látigo cepa, "... Fue realmente un placer conocerte a ti y a los demás.Y genial pelear contigo. ¡Ha pasado un tiempo desde que competí en una gran batalla!" De repente sintió que su espalda palpitaba levemente y se la frotó con una enredadera, "Ow. Sin embargo, no creo que esté hecha para luchar. Pero aprendí mucho".

"Jeje, no es una profesión fácil. Tenemos que viajar todo el tiempo, entrenar y luchar. Realmente nos cansa muy rápido. Bueno, en cualquier lugar podemos aprender algo nuevo. Incluso si aún no lo supiéramos." Dijo Snivy mientras ambos iban a la entrada del lugar.

Cuando ambos llegaron. El Snivy masculino miró a su alrededor y vio a sus amigos y al resto del equipo Hope. Vulpix y Virizion no se reconciliaron desde ayer. Casualmente se miran y luego miraron hacia otro lado.

Cubone y Deino estaban hablando con Emonga y Dunsparce. Pero el tipo tierra estaba actuando muy sospechoso. Parecía un poco nervioso mientras miraba a su alrededor. Snivy se preguntó si volvió a tener problemas como siempre.

Buneary y Zippo no están aquí, probablemente estaban en el jardín del Pikachu. No iba a ir con su amiga para decírselo. No era su padre para recordarlo todo.

También vio que la madre de Deino no está aquí. Pero no estaba preocupado por ella.

"¿Cómo les vas?" Preguntó él.

"¿Más bien lo que lleva tanto tiempo Buneary e Hydreigon Deberíamos irnos." Dijo Cubone, impaciente.

Snivy siente que su amigo realmente se metio en problemas nuevamente y quiere irse de este pueblo lo antes posible. Pero no estaba en el modo para preguntarselo, especialmente con sus nuevos amigos.

"Recuerda que dijimos en cierto momento que nos iremos. Y acabo de decir Buneary que es casi la hora y bastante seguro de que Hydreigon está en camino aquí." Dijo Snivy.

Cubone no se calmó, pero no discutirá con su amigo. "Si tu lo dices."

Emonga puso los ojos en blanco hacia Cubone, molesta con él. Al igual que su amigo, sospechaba que había hecho algo que no debería haber hecho.

Dunsparce miró a Deino, frunciendo el ceño con tristeza, "No soy muy bueno con las despedidas." Entonces una pequeña sonrisa lo reemplazó, "Pero, estoy feliz de haberlos conocido a todos".

"¡Yo también!" Dijo Deino. "Abrázame"

Virizion se burló, "Supongo que fue... un placer decente conocerlos." Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a Vulpix de nuevo.

"No creo que decente fuera la palabra para expresar la reunión con alguien más 'radiante' que tú." Dijo Vulpix, haciendo lo mismo que Virizion.

"Espera." Dijo el Snivy masculino. "Deberíamos comenzar a decir adiós cuando todos estemos aquí".

Probablemente no sea la última vez que se vean, pero lo mejor es decir adiós en los términos correctos.

"Podría correr hacia el jardín y traer a Buneary y Zippo aquí." La hembra Snivy se ofreció voluntariamente, "Además, Zippo no querría extrañarlos a todos sin decir adiós".

"No te preocupes. Conozco muy bien a Buneary y ella y Zippo estarían aquí en cuestión de segundos." Dijo el Snivy masculino.

Entonces Cubone vio a los dos Pokémon ya mencionados, dirigiéndose aquí. "Hablando de los Pokémon más amigables del mundo."

"Lo siento." Dijo Buneary. "¿Llegamos tarde?"

"No, acabas de llegar primero que la madre de Deino. ¿Pero qué tomó tanto tiempo?

"Lo siento de nuevo. Pero Zippo y yo estábamos hablando de algo muy importante ."

Todos miraron a los dos Pokémon con curiosidad. Incluso Vulpix.

"¿De qué estabas hablando?" Preguntó Vulpix.

"Bueno-" Comenzó Zippo, entusiasmado.

"Hablamos de quién ganaría en una batalla. Snivy del equipo Hope o mi amigo Snivy."

Entonces ambos Snivy se miraron. Claro, fue una buena pregunta. Ambos trabajan juntos ayer en una pelea muy dura. ¿Pero pelear entre ellos? El resultado es inseguro.

El Snivy masculino es un luchador muy bueno que derrotó a varios luchadores Pokémon durante tres años a una edad temprana, ganando mucha experiencia, aprendiendo nuevas maniobras de lucha libre y analizando al oponente, incluida la situación. También lucha con pasión que el resto de su especie.

Desde el otro lado. Snivy de Team Hope es una líder experimentada que lleva a sus compañeros al éxito de su misión en el presente y en el pasado. Prueba clara de la capacidad de liderazgo. Ella tiene más experiencia que el otro Snivy. Se desconocen sus registros de batalla y sus victorias, pero lo que sucedió ayer es una prueba más de tan buena en batalla.

Es realmente difícil adivinar quién va a ganar.

El Snivy masculino no pudo evitarlo, pero se sintió entusiasmado con la idea. Ahora desea luchar contra ella. Él vio de primera mano sus capacidades de batalla, por lo que sabía que sería un desafío. Un desafío que está más que feliz de aceptar.

"Bueno, estoy listo para pelear con ella en cualquier momento." Dijo él.

Snivy estaba un poco sorprendida, pero no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada también. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había peleado con alguien y después de ver la habilidad del Snivy masculino en la lucha, estaría interesada en ver cómo manejaba una batalla regular de Pokémon.

Ella asintió y sonrió, "Está bien." Ella retrocedió un poco mientras miraba al otro Snivy. Cuando se detuvo, se puso en posición de batalla. "Estoy lista cuando tu lo estes."

"Espero que podamos ver más movimientos de lucha libre." Emonga le susurró a quien estaba a su lado, "¡Esos son geniales!"

"¡Sí!" Dijo Deino, pero luego dejó de sonreír. "¿De qué estamos hablando?"

Virizion gimió. Pudo irse, pero decidió quedarse.

Zippo saltó arriba y abajo con entusiasmo.

Pero antes de que algo suceda, Cubone interviene. "No me gusta interrumpir, pero tenemos que irnos a cierta hora. ¿Recuerda?"

En ese momento. Todo la adrenalina que tenia el Snivy masculino se desvaneció. Realmente quería pelear con ella, pero él y sus amigos acordaron regresar a casa a tiempo.

"¡Me lleva el chanfle!" Exclamó él.

"Right." Dijo el Snivy del Equipo Hope, poniendo un brazo detrás de su cabeza. Se había olvidado por completo de su tiempo limitado. Esta bien. INo creo que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarme a él todavía. pensó ella./I

Emonga gimió ruidosamente.

Virizion miró hacia otro lado.

"Awwww!" Los ojos de Zippo se agrandaron con triste decepción

Pero entonces el Snivy masculino, con su determinación de nuevo en su rostro. "No. Ahora mismo no. ¡Prepárate hasta que nos veamos de nuevo, porque te venceré! "

Todos se sorprendieron de lo que dijo. Pero entonces Buneary se entusiasma. "¡Eso significa que nos vemos de nuevo!"

Zippo levantó las orejas. Él sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron, "¡Yippee!" Saltó en círculos, encantado.

"Corre como un Rattata después de robar comida." Dijo Cubone, mientras lo miraba.

Snivy del equipo Hope estaba un poco sorprendida, pero una vez que lo superó, sonrió y asintió, devolviendo la mirada al Snivy masculino. "Será mejor que te prepares también, porque no planeo perder."

"Entonces está todo arreglado." Dijo él, mientras extendía su mano.

Pero en ese momento, Vulpix habló. "Ahora que lo recuerdo. ¿Qué pasa con la cáscara de plátano?"

Desde la última vez, un Snorlax lo pisó y cayo sobre Cubone. Pero después de eso, nadie lo volvió a verlo. Probablemente después del evento, alguien lo tomo y lo llevo a la basura.

La confundida Snivy del Equipo Hope miró a Vulpix antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando.

"No lo sé." Dijo Buneary. "Después del 'incidente' no lo vimos."

Emonga fulminó con la mirada a Cubone, "iAlguien/i debería haberlo recogido."

"Sí, pero alguien ya debió recogerlo." Dijo Cubone, no avergonzado.

"Por cierto. ¿Esta es la cáscara de plátano?" Preguntó Deino, mientras lo mostraba.

Se sorprendieron de que Deino lo tuviera todo este tiempo, incluso en el evento de lucha libre.

Virizion jadeó con disgusto. "¡Esa cosa ya está podrida!"

"¿De dónde lo sacaste eso?" Dunsparce preguntó, confundido.

"Lo encontré cuando entramos al evento, lo encontré y lo recogí para que Cubone pudiera llevarlo a donde está la basura." Explicó Deino.

"¿Todo el tiempo?" Preguntó su amigo Snivy.

"Sí."

Snivy no sabía qué decir al respecto. En este punto, no importa hacer que Cubone haga lo que debió hacer antes. Deino debería tirarlo a la basura.

Ahora Buneary sabe por qué olió algo malo en el evento. Y ella pensó que él no se había limpiado.

"¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?" Preguntó Vulpix.

"Porque no me lo preguntaron."

Esa respuesta la enfureció y a los otras, porque la respuesta era tonta.

"De acuerdo, Deino. Ahora, por favor, tíralo." Dijo Snivy.

"¿Tirarlo?" Preguntó él.

"Sí". Entonces Deino lo arrojó hacia atrás. "Pero en la basura!"

Era demasiado tarde y nuevamente estaba el cascara de plátano en el piso. Listo para que alguien lo pise y se caiga.

La cola de Emonga azotó con frustración, "¡¿Qué estás haciendo ?!" Le grito a Deino.

"Lo siento." Dijo él.

"Con todo respeto." Dijo Snivy, mirando a su amigo "Ayer hablamos de eso".

"¿En serio?" Preguntó, en un tono tonto. Pero no porque estaba siendo malo con Snivy, porque realmente se olvidó.

Virizion se burló con disgusto, "Bueno, no voy a recogerlo... Pero si me tropiezo y caigo por eso-"

"Entonces es otro idiota en la lista." Dijo Vulpix, recordando la frase.

Antes de comenzar otra disputa entre los dos Pokémon, Snivy los interrumpe y concentra el problema real.

"De cualquier manera. Tenemos que tomarlo y hacer que eso no vuelva a suceder."

"¡Lo sé!" ¡Zippo exclamó, de repente teniendo una idea, "Podemos usar eso para composte! ¡Entonces nuestras bayas pueden crecer más!"

"¡Mi mamá es jardinera y puedo decir que es verdad!" Dijo Buneary.

"¿Por una vieja cáscara de plátano?" Virizion se atragantó dramáticamente. "¡Zippo, ni siquiera pienses en tocarlo!"

"Iré a recogerlo." Dijo Deino mientras iba a agarrarlo.

"Podemos enterrarlo en el suelo del jardín de bayas, ¡entonces siempre tendremos algo para recordar a nuestros nuevos amigos!" Zippo dijo, con los ojos bien abiertos.

La hembra Snivy le sonrió a su amiga. Solo él vería un plátano descompuesto como un buen recuerdo.

"Qué... interesante elección de recuerdos." Virizion dijo con una risa incómoda. Miró a Deino y luego a Vulpix y dijo en voz baja. "¿Dice algo sobre la compañía...?"

Snivy del equipo Hope le lanzó una mirada al legendario, algo que Virizion no esperaba. Entonces, mantuvo la boca cerrada.

"Bueno-."

Antes de que Buneary pudiera decir algo, todos oyeron que algo se acababa de caer. Miran la dirección y ven que Deino cae con la cáscara de plátano que acaba de tirar al suelo.

Estaban confundidos y sorprendidos. "Ahora la frase tiene más peso." Dijo Vulpix.

Cubone también diría algo, pero se insultaría a si mismo, porque fue uno de los Pokémon que cayó de lo que ya mencionado. Pero estaba sorprendido de que Deino cayera con eso hasta ahora y no antes.

Dunsparce se dirigió hacia Deino, "E- el- esta"

De repente Hydreigon llega al paraíso. "Lo siento por el retraso. Listo para…" En ese momento, vio a su hijo en el suelo. "¡Tesoro!" Gritó ella y fue hacia él para ayudarlo. "(¿Qué te pasó?")

"Se cayó con una platina de cascaro." Buneary respondió la pregunta cuando Snivy la miró después de que ella respondió mal. Ella se dio cuenta del error y dijo correctamente. "Quiero decir que se cayó con una cáscara de plátano."

"(¡Mi hijo! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¡Di cualquier cosa!)"

"Cualquier cosa." Dijo Deino.

"Está bien." Dijo Cubone cuando Deino se levantó.

"Honestamente-" Dijo Virizion con molestia. Ella se detuvo de decir más, recordando el poder de la madre dragón.

La hembra Snivy rápidamente usó su látigo para recoger la cáscara del suelo, "Hubo una cáscara fuera de lugar. Lo siento, señora." Ella se disculpó con Hydreigon.

"¡No es nuestra culpa!" Emonga dijo en voz baja al tipo planta.

Snivy no respondió. Era su responsabilidad asegurarse de que sus invitados estuvieran bien, incluso si no tenían la culpa.

Entonces Cubone vino a hablar con Hydreigon. "Deberíamos llevarlo al pueblo que está cerca para curarlo".

No lo dijo para salvar al equipo Hope de Hydreigon. Solo para salir de aquí por cualquiera que sea su razón.

Pero su excusa fue suficiente para que el tipo dragón estuviera convencida sin ningún problema. Ella pone a su hijo a la espalda.

"¡Esta bien! ¡Hora de irse!"

Después de escuchar, Buneary abrazó a su amiga Vulpix con todas sus fuerzas y ella no respiraba muy bien. Pero aparentemente estaba asustada y el Equipo Hope no sabía del qué.

Emonga hizo una mueca, por Vulpix, antes de preguntar. "Uh... ¿Qué pasa con ella?" Señalando a Buneary. "No es necesario sofocar a tu amiga, girl."

"Ella no puede evitarlo. Tiene miedo a las alturas." Snivy se lo explicó a Emonga. "Mucho."

"¡¿ALTURAS?!" Zippo chilló y rápidamente se abrazó la cola con miedo.

"¿Llegaron volando?" Emonga preguntó.

El Snivy masculino habló. "Respondiendo tu pregunta; Sí. Es más rápido de esa manera."

Virizion miró a Emonga, "¿Qué más podrían hacer, nadar? Hydreigon los trajo aquí, ¿recuerdas?"

"Uhh... ¡Sí! Por supuesto que sí." Emonga respondió acaloradamente, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que no, no lo hizo.

Entonces Snivy mira al equipo Hope. Hydreigon había llegado y todos se reunieron. Sabía lo que sucederá después. "Ahora es el momento de decir adiós".

Las orejas de Zippo cayeron Al instante, corrió hacia Buneary y le dio un fuerte abrazo, sin prestarle realmente atención a Vulpix, que todavía estaba en el medio. "¡Te voy a extrañar! ¡Recuerda, d-de no mirar hacia abajo!" Él comenzó a llorar.

Cubone, que no se sentía triste en absoluto, solo pensó en lo que Zippo dijo. _Ahora explica por qué se cayó con esa cáscara de plátano._

Emonga caminó hacia Cubone Ella tampoco se sentía triste. "Es bueno conocer a tus amigos, aquí." Ella comenzó, "Pero para un futura, realmente deberías tener más cuidado con tus cosas." Dijo ella, sin darse cuenta de su tono irritante, tipo madre.

"Sí, sí." Cubone respondió, no le importaba realmente. "Y adios".

Emonga parecía disgustado.

Todos ellos decían adiós. Tuvieron sus buenos y malos momentos, pero disfrutaron del evento y les hicieron una amistad que se mantendrá fuerte y con esperanzas de encontrarse nuevamente.

El Equipo Hope les deseó a todos, incluso Virizion. Su líder saludó y no pudo evitar decir, 'Buena suerte' a su nuevo rival. Ella esperaba lo mejor para él y sus compañeros de equipo, a donde los llevaran sus viajes en equipo de rescate.

No pudo evitarlo, pero asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa a su amiga.

Ahora el grupo Buneary van con Hydreigon y ella vuela lejos del paraíso para regresar a casa.

Empezaban a perder la vista al equipo Hopen hasta que no puedan verlos. El pueblo más cercano estaba a ocho horas volando. Iban a quedarse allí por la noche y luego por la mañana a otra y otra vez. En la mañana viajarán nuevamente, pero llegarán a su pueblo natal.

Entonces Vulpix hablaba, de alguna manera. "(Buneary. Déjame. Ir)."

La razón por la que la abrazó fue porque Buneary tiene miedo a las alturas y necesita abrazar a alguien para calmar sus nervios, pero obviamente no fue suficiente.

"(¡No hasta que estemos en el suelo!") Dijo ella, muy asustada. "(¡Odio volar!")

Cubone no entendía. Ya viajaron por aire por mucho tiempo y ella todavía esta asusta. Nunca la va a entender. Pero luego habló.

"(Supongo que no fue una pérdida de tiempo)."

"(No lo diría así)." Dijo Snivy, muy feliz.

Cubone no pudo evitarlo y preguntar a Snivy su felicidad. "(¿Te agradaron? ¿Cierto?)"

"(Sí. Igual que ser un buen equipo de rescate y buenos amigos)".

Snivy estaba feliz de conocer al equipo Hope. No aprendió lo suficiente sobre ellos y verlos en acción. Pero aprendió los consejos del Snivy femenina fue lo suficiente para satisfacer su búsqueda de convertirse en un líder. También por lo que dijo que quería pelear con ella, sabía que ella solo era su amiga. También su rival

Solo consideraba a alguien rival para hacerse más fuerte y ser el mejor. Ella era líder de rescate y tenía más experiencia, lo cual la respetaba por eso. Para ser el líder de su futuro equipo, tuvo que vencerla para archivar su objetivo.

Cuando la encuentre de nuevo, ganará.

En ese momento, Cubone habló. "(Bueno, son un equipo extraño si me preguntas)."

"(Hablando de extraño)." Dijo Deino. "(Fue extraño que abandonaras el lugar de Swanna tan temprano en la mañana. Vi beberte leche de Milktank muy feliz. Si no me equivoco, supongo que no pagaste la leche.)"

Cubone estaba nervioso, de repente. Snivy miró la cara de su amigo y conocia esa expresión. Realmente no pagó la leche. Debería adivinarlo cuando vio a Cubone actuar de forma extraña desde el momento en que estaban en el paraíso.

"(Cubone, no lo hiciste-)"

"(¡Espera un segundo-!)" Dijo Cubone. "(Nunca dije que no pagué- Ok, no pagué, pero lo deje en la cuenta-"

Cubone fue interrumpido por Vulpix que de alguna manera habló. "Uyyy. (Nunca le va a pagar. Pero no entiendo que te dejó anotarlo a tu cuenta en primer lugar)."

Vulpix tenía razón. No saben mucho sobre Swanna, pero parecía que era un Pokémon que no se debería meter. Pero Cubone vuelve a hablar.

"(Porque no era mi cuenta)".

Snivy sintió mucha curiosidad por eso. Pero más tarde entendió que puso a otra cuenta. Sabía que era capaz de hacer eso. Pero la pregunta es: ¿qué Pokémon fue el que Cubone le puso la leche a su nombre?

* * *

El Equipo Hope los observó irse hasta que se desvanecieron en la distancia. Todos se quedaron allí por un rato, sin decir nada.

"... ¿Por qué siempre atraemos a los extraños?" Emonga le preguntó con indiferencia a su equipo.

"¡No eran raros! Eran interesantes." Dunsprace dijo, molesto por una pregunta tan grosera.

Virizion resopló, "_Interesante_ es una forma de decirlo. Espero que Vulpix muestre un poco más de respeto si alguna vez muestra su rostro aquí nuevamente." Y con eso, la legendaria levantó la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

"Yo... uh, creo que todo salió bien." Dunsparce dijo, optimista.

Emonga sacudió la cabeza, "Podría haber ido mejor. Ese tipo de Cubone es realmente vago." Añadió por lo bajo.

"¡Pero hicimos nuevos amigos! ¡Y los nuevos amigos siempre son una victoria!" Zippo exclamó felizmente, aunque una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Nunca fue bueno con las despedidas.

Miró a Snivy, "¿Cuándo crees que los volveremos a ver?"

Snivy tuvo que pensar en esto. Sabía que volverían, pero no estaba segura de cuándo. El otro Snivy quería comenzar un equipo de rescate. ¿Quién sabe qué tan ocupado estaría su equipo? ¿Estarían bien? Y las misiones tampoco son fáciles. ¡Puede llevarles años en regresar!

Y ella tuvo otro pensamiento; ¿ella aún estaría cerca? Todavía no sabía por qué la trajeron a este lugar, pero seguramente volvería a casa después de hacer su parte, ¿verda ...?

Snivy de repente se sintió en conflicto.

"Uh, tierra a Snivy? ¿Estás ahí?" Emonga chasqueó los dedos ruidosamente.

El tipo planta volvió a la realidad. Todos esperaban su respuesta.

_¿Quién sabe qué pasará con alguno de nosotros?_ pensó ella. Luego miró a Zippo y dijo: "Dijeron que regresarían, no te preocupes. No estoy segura de cuándo, pero pase lo que pase, estaré esperando para luchar contra Snivy una vez que regrese."

"¡Y TOTALMENTE voy a molestar a esos muchachos sobre las técnicas de lucha!" Emonga agregó, "¡Necesito aprender esos movimientos! ¡Y ese tipo Snivy parecía realmente bien informado sobre esas cosas!"

Snivy movió ligeramente la cola, _más de lo que piensas._ pensó.

Dunsparce, mientras tanto, miró a su amiga de tipo eléctrico con sorpresa. No esperaba que su entusiasmo permaneciera tanto tiempo.

Zippo sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas. a estaba pensando en saludar a Buneary y sus amigos nuevamente. ¿Quizás debería darles un regalo? ¡Todos deberían recibir regalos!

Justo entonces, recordó algo, "¡Oh! ¡Oh!" Señaló a la látigo cepa estirada de Snivy. Echó un vistazo a la cáscara de plátano, sin darse cuenta de que todavía la sostenía.

"¿Podemos enterrar eso en nuestro jardín? ¡Oh, espera! ¡Enterrémoslo cuando se ponga el sol! ¡Hará que este día sea aún mejor! ¡Buneary estaría de acuerdo! ¡Estoy seguro de que lo haría!"

Snivy sonrió, "Sur, pal."

Pronto, los cuatro regresaron. Snivy miró a sus amigos, sintiéndose extrañamente segura de lo que fuera a traer el día. Haría todo lo posible para ser un ejemplo para su rival, incluso si él no lo veía. Ella y sus amigos entrenarían duro y harían lo que pudieran por los necesitados.

Cada vez que la Hoja Cortante regresara con su equipo recién formado, ella estaría lista para la batalla. Y tal vez se hubiera convertido en una mejor líder para entonces.

_Ambos mejoraremos en nuestras habilidades._


End file.
